Escuchando a tu destino
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Basada en la película Escucha tu destino (August Rush) con los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón HTTYD Un niño huérfano va en busca de sus padres, su única guía el don de la música que le fue heredado. Seres separados por el destino, unidos sólo por sus sentidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un "pequeño" fic que publique en otras páginas y que por fin me acordé de publicar aquí, espero les guste, se estará publicando a brevedad, en compensación por la tardanza que presento últimamente con el fic de Luz de Libertad. Adicional que publicaré otro también que publiqué en otras páginas pero es de categoría M, más que nada por las situaciones, este es categoría normal XD.**

 **Para los que ya la leyeron y gustan leerla nuevamente, sean bienvenidos, igual y puede tener una que otra modificación, aunque no creo.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Prologo.

En las solitarias calles de la autopista del condado de Berk, un niño de 10 años vagaba lentamente; solo en la oscuridad, tarareaba una canción, caminando casi dormido, guiándose únicamente por el sonido de las torres eléctricas y el cableado que lo guiaba a su destino. Era música para él, podía captar la armonía donde sólo pocas personas podían percibirla, era un don; un regalo que sus padres le habían dado y el cual utilizaría para encontrarlos.

Él era Hikke, apellido desconocido; escuchando la música buscaba su destino, buscaba a sus padres perdidos.

.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 años atrás.**

Los aplausos resonaron en elegante auditorio cuando la joven violinista terminó con su melodía. Orgullosa, hizo una reverencia y con el porte de todo un músico profesional se retiró del escenario junto con toda la orquesta que le hizo compañía.  
—Estuviste muy bien Astrid. —Felicitó su padre, quien observó todo detrás de bambalinas. — ¿Te apetece ir a celebrar?  
—Gracias papá. Pero...—observó a su compañera de cabello negro, quien le hacía señas nada disimuladas para que se apurara. —Heather me invitó a salir con ella... iremos a una fiesta.  
Estuvo claro que al Sr. Hofferson para nada gustó eso, pues resopló, pero dado que tanto ella como su amiga, una increíble chelista, se lo merecían por tan buena presentación.  
—Bien, pero no llegues tarde, mañana pasaré a ver a unos prospectos de cliente, te espero en la cafetería de siempre a las 11: 00 am para almorzar.  
Astrid sonrió levemente, pero quien no pudo controlar su euforia fue Heather, pues en cuanto escuchó que le dio permiso la llevó arrastrando con ella, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de cambiarse el corto pero elegante vestido de gala que uso en la presentación.

.  
Llegando al lugar de la fiesta, Heather salió como rayo del auto mientras que Astrid iba apacible y tranquila entrando al ambiente que estaba infestado de gente.  
— ¡Vamos, Astrid! —Incitó Heather a unirse al baile, ella ya se había encontrado con su pareja.  
La rubia sólo negó con la cabeza, prefería ir a un lugar más tranquilo que todo aquel ruido. El lugar de la fiesta era una casona vieja que parecía un pequeño edificio, por lo que subió alejándose del ruido para tratar de percibir otro tipo de sonido.  
Llegó a la azotea y lo primero que observó fue a la brillante luna y se deleitó con la armonía de una vieja armónica que un viejo músico vagabundo tocaba en la soledad de la plaza principal.

— ¿También huyes? —Escuchó decir detrás de ella.  
Volteó para ver que había un joven de cabello castaño sentado en la parte más alta de la azotea.  
— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —Saludó con familiaridad.  
—Escucho. ¿No quieres venir?  
Tentada por aquella invitación, Astrid subió al encuentro con aquel joven.  
— ¿Y qué escuchas? —Preguntó una vez que se sentó a lado de él.  
—Deseos. —El joven miró la luna, luego cerró los ojos y logró percibir las olas del mar que estaba a lo lejos...—Por bravo mar navegaré... ahogarme yo no temo... y sortearé la tempestad... si eres para mí...—Cantó con una hermosa y apacible voz.

—Eres un romántico Haddock—Golpeó dando una risita.  
Hiccup dio una risita y se rascó el cabello avergonzado.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo... ¡ven aquí!  
La tomó de la cintura y la impulsó hacía él para aprisionar sus labios con los de él. Ambos saborearon aquel beso lleno de ternura y amor, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con sus suspiros que armoniosos se combinaban con el sonido del alrededor.  
—Te extrañé. —dijo Astrid cuando se separaron, acarició su mejilla como lo solía hacer.  
—Ha sido una gira larga, pero Mi Lady... ¡Vamos progresando! —Exclamó Hiccup con emoción. —Tal vez muy pronto nos ofrezcan un contrato.  
Astrid compartió su entusiasmo, su novio, desde hace dos años, lo había conocido en el instituto de la artes musicales de Berk, pero este indomable y rebelde decidió seguir por su propia cuenta dejando su beca para experimentar la música que le gustaba al aire libre, había formado junto con su hermano una banda, poco conocida, pero que algún día triunfaría. Y ella lo hubiera seguido de no ser por su padre, el cual estaba solo y esperaba demasiado de ella.

Continuará.

 **Y bien, este el primero capítulo XD, ya saben lo que pasara… en fin, mañana regresaré con otro pedacito.**

 **Saludos.**

 **19 de febrero de 2017**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mejor haré esto un maratón XD.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 2.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo que pasaron hablando, cada uno contado acerca de las experiencias por las que pasaron durante el tiempo que duraron alejados; riendo, felices de ignorar todo a su alrededor; la noche aún era joven y prometía demasiadas cosas.  
En un impulso arrebatado Astrid se lanzó a los labios de Hiccup, acallando de esa manera su risa, este nada lento tomó su ritmo, deseoso de sentirla, tocarla, tenerla cerca de él antes de que se volvieran a separar, pero también era un caballero y debía controlarse por la mujer que amaba.

—No, sigamos. —Insistió Astrid sin dejar de besarlo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Hiccup la detuvo y la apartó sutilmente de él para saber la respuesta.

Con la luna, como único testigo, presenció el momento en que su amada novia le dijo que sí, y procedía a quitarse el pequeño suéter blanco que llevaba puesto.  
Para Hiccup tal vez no era el lugar más adecuado, pero tener su aprobación lo hizo apasionarse y a entregarse con la misma añoranza que lo hacía ella. Estaban enamorados y sólo eso bastaba.

.  
Una vez consumado su amor, bajaron de donde estaba y se dirigieron a un sofá que estaba en la azotea con varias mantas sobre ella, Hiccup se recostó primero e invitó a su lady a hacer lo mismo, esta se dejó abrazar por la espalda y ser cobijada tanto por la manta como por sus brazos.

—Gracias, Astrid. Te amo. —Le susurró al oído.

—Yo también Hiccup.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Eso alteró los sentidos de la violinista que la hicieron aferrarse al abrazo de Haddock. ¿Irse con él? Era lo que más quería, apenas respondería cuando...

—Cásate conmigo...

Eso la hizo sonreír aún más, se giró un poco para verlo a los ojos y decirle su respuesta.

—Sí me quiero ir contigo... y sí, me quiero casar contigo.

.

.

.

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sigue la maratón

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Hikke había conseguido un aventón; un hombre llamado Mulch le hizo la invitación cuando lo vio caminando solitario a un costado de la carretera, no desconfió, su instinto le decía que era un buen hombre, fue por eso que subió y mientras Mulch conducía, él se dedicó a ver insistentemente por la ventana, deseaba poder ver ya las luces de la ciudad de Berk, el lugar donde sentía que podría encontrar a sus padres.

Y mientras imaginaba su recuentro, también se preguntaba ¿cuál era la razón por la que estaban separados?

.

.

 **10 años atrás.**

Aun dormidos en la terraza, Hiccup se abrazó a su durmiente lady, la sensación le gustaba e imaginó tenerla así durante el resto de su vida.

— ¡DESPIERTEN TORTOLITOS!

Una flashazo sobre ellos, enseguida un chorro de agua helada.

Astrid y Hiccup despertaron de golpe, espantados y empapados mientras risas burlonas se escuchaban alrededor de ellos. Eran Snotlout, el baterista, Tannlos, voz y pianista, Stormfly (corista), y los gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, bajo y guitarrista.

—Con razón no los encontrábamos. —Dijo Tannlos (alias Toothless) el hermano menor de Hiccup, tomando más fotografías con una cámara instantánea.

— ¡Tannlos! —Reprendió Hiccup enojado.

— ¡Vamos! Lucen tan lindos juntos. —Rio Stormfly (la novia de Tannlos) mientras veía a la aturdida Astrid, tratando de ponerse bien el suéter el cual estaba al revés.

— ¡Dioses, es muy tarde! —Exclamó Astrid, viendo su reloj, eran las 10:55. —Mi padre me espera.

—Espera. —Hiccup un no se desenredaba de la cobija. —Voy contigo, quiero hablar con tu padre.

A pesar de que era lo correcto, Astrid temió, Hiccup no conocía del todo a su padre.

—No, déjame hablar primero con él.

—Pero...

—Por favor. —Aun con las prisas se volvió hacia él y lo besó.

— ¿Nos vemos a las 12:30, en la plaza principal cerca de la fuente? —Pidió él embobado.

—Sí. —Astrid aceptó y lo volvió a besar, siendo vitoreados por todos los presentes. —Nos vemos. —Le acarició la mejilla, y con esa última caricia se retiró corriendo y peleando con el suéter.

— ¡Uy, hermano... está loca por ti! —Comentó el gracioso Tannlos, pues Hiccup se había quedado viendo embobado por donde Astrid se había ido. — ¡Pillín! —Se burló al ver que no le había prestado atención hasta que sentó a un lado de él.

— ¡¿Tú que me ves?!

.

.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? —Regañó Heather, quien estaba en peores condiciones que su amiga, pues estaba toda despeinada.

—Heather, lo único que te puedo decir es que pasé la mejor noche de mi vida. ¡Me voy a casar!

La chelista se emocionó y entre brincoteos abrazó a su amiga, sin embargo, dejaron las felicitaciones para después el padre de Hofferson de seguro ya la esperaba en la cafetería.

.

.

— ¡¿En qué condiciones vienes Astrid?!

Los regaños no se hicieron esperar, aunque en ese momento poco le importaba, estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por esa insignificancia.

—Lo siento papá.

—Espero te hayas divertido, eres una recién egresada por lo que ha llegado la hora de trabajar con seriedad.

—Claro, eh... papá hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Iremos a Berserker, harás una gira de un año allá.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, conseguí un contrato, partiremos hoy por la noche, ya ordené que empacaron todo tú equipaje.

— ¡No! —Astrid se levantó golpeando la mesa. — ¡No quiero ir!

—No es momento de berrinches. —Reprendió susurrante el hombre.

—No iré papá.

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo con burla en su voz. — ¿Y eso es por...

— ¡Me voy a casar!

La noticia impactó al señor Hofferson, que esperaba una respuesta como "No quiero dejar mi ciudad o amigos", pero ¡¿casarse?!

— ¿Qué dices? —Se levantó golpeando igualmente la mesa. — ¿Casarte? ¿Con quién?

—Hiccup Haddock, y me voy a ir con él.

— ¿Hiccup Haddock? —Se mofó el hombre tomando asiento. — ¿Ese vago que dejó la escuela para formar una patética banda de pseudo artistas?

—No es un vago papá, él triunfará.

—Te dejaste engatusar, por supuesto que ese matrimonio no se llevará a cabo. ¡Lo prohíbo!

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te estaba avisando, no iré contigo ¡es lo único que tengo que decir!

Astrid arrojó la servilleta de tela, dando así por acabada la conversación.

—No lo hagas Astrid. —dijo tranquilamente su padre. —Si lo haces te vas a arrepentir, tú y ese muchacho vago—El cambio de tono a uno más amenazante asustó a la violinista. —Si te vas con él me encargaré de destruir toda su carrera, no tendrá contactos, nadie lo querrá, sabes que tengo las suficientes influencias para hacerlo.

—Papá...—Susurró Astrid, sabía de lo que era capaz.

.

.

Eran las 12:40, Hiccup esperaba impaciente en la plaza, movía su pie con frenesí, y la prótesis que usaba debido a un accidente cuando pequeño hacía mucho más ruido.

— ¡Ya cállate. —Dijo Tannlos fastidiado. — ¿Estás seguro que vendrá? Su viejo es un loco.

—Vendrá, y si no quieres esperar ¡vete!, prepara las maletas.

—Ya lo hice, y con respecto a lo de irme, quiero quedarme, debo darle formalmente tu mano a mi futura cuñada.

Hiccup le revolvió el cabello, su hermano siempre bromeaba. Apenas pasó unos minutos y se desesperó, decidió que si ella no iba a la montaña, la montaña iría por ella.

— ¡Espera! —gritoneó Tannlos fue Hiccup salió corriendo como rayo.

.

.

— ¿Has entendido Astrid?

La chica estaba asombrada, cuando se intentó negar nuevamente a las órdenes de su padre, la amenazó de peor manera, Hiccup no podría triunfar nunca en los medios si así se lo proponía su padre; recordó todo su entusiasmo por los futuros contratos.

"No se lo merecía" pensó.

Él debía cumplir sus sueños a como diera lugar aunque fuera sin ella.

—Vámonos.

Viendo la victoria ganada, el Sr. Hofferson la jaloneó del brazo y la obligó a salir de la cafetería donde un auto lujoso esperaba por ellos. Astrid vio el reloj, eran las 12:50. Hiccup la estaba esperando y ella ya no podría verlo.

—Sube al auto. —Ordenó el padre cuando la vio ensimismada viendo al reloj.

—¡ASTRRIDDD!

Esa voz.

Con melancolía vio hacia donde había escuchado a su amado, este estaba del otro lado de la avenida, saltando y agitando la mano para llamar su atención.

—Astrid. —Reprendió su padre al ver quien la había llamado. —Recuerda, hicimos un trato.

Lo recordó, su vida a cambio de que dejara a su novio en paz. Y con dolor en su corazón lo ignoró y subió al auto.

.

.

—Creo... que no te vio. —Dijo Tannlos tratando de encontrar una explicación, al ver que su cuñada los había ignorado.

—Algo anda mal. —Hiccup sintió un mal presentimiento, y cuando el Sr. Hofferson le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, supo que los separaría.

Desesperado, quiso cruzar la carretera pero fue detenido por su hermano, el transito no dejaba de fluir, y mientras trataba de llegar del otro lado de la calle, el auto arrancó llevándose a la mujer que amaba.

Ambos ignorantes de la otra vida que empezaría a formarse en el vientre de ella.

.*******************************************************************


	4. Capítulo 4

Sigue la maratón

.

.

Capítulo 4

Después de horas de viajar por carretera, Hikke había llegado a la ciudad, Mulch se encargó de llevarlo a una plaza muy popular y que era punto de encuentro de muchas personas. Por cuestiones de su trabajo ya no podía cuidarlo, pero antes de dejarlo a su suerte se encargó de llamar a servicios sociales para reportarlo y que lo llevaran a una casa hogar.

Ignorante de las buenas intenciones del hombre, el niño observaba curioso los alrededores; el ruido de los autos, la gente gritando, los chicos que hacían deportes, artistas callejeros un sinfín de sonidos que desconocía pues había estado viviendo en una casa hogar en el campo, que no se comparaba a la ciudad a la que sentía como su hogar, el lugar de dónde él venía y sus padres también.

.

.

 **Tiempo atrás.**

—No la encuentro por ningún lado Tannlos, no puede ser que se haya desaparecido así nada más.

Tres meses habían pasado cuando Hiccup vio por última vez a Astrid, ese momento en que ella subía al auto sin siquiera esperarlo lo tenía grabado en la perfección en su mente. La buscó como loco ese día, pero en su casa no había más que la servidumbre que cerraba la casa por tiempo indefinido y que no le supo dar razón de la desaparición de su novia.

Luego había tratado de hablar con Heather, pero ni esta sabía que había pasado con su amiga, también estaba preocupada. Tampoco la pudieron contactar por teléfono, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Fue en ese momento que Hiccup pensó que si cantaba y se hacía famoso ella podría escucharlo, verlo y entonces volvería a él. Empezaron bien, su angustia y el amor que le tenía a su novia lo ayudaron a componer canciones, especialmente para ella, pero después de los primeros 3 meses de éxito, de repente ya nadie quería contratarlo. Fue extraño para la banda, empezaron a ser rechazados en grandes auditorios que los llevó a volver a cantar en pequeños bares para poder subsistir. Hiccup empezó a perder la esperanza...

.

.

.

—¡Astrid, ven acá! —Ordenó el señor Hofferson cuando su hija dejó el ensayo por una extraña razón.

Había pasado un mes de su llegada a Berserk y la chica había cambiado de actitud hacia su padre, se estresaba e irritaba con facilidad.

—¿Ahora qué pasó?

—Sólo necesito un poco de aire. —respondió Astrid agotada. —Ya deja de abrumarme, ¿qué no ves que no me siento bien?

El señor Hofferson resopló, desde su disputa, su hija solía buscar cualquier excusa para no ensayar como era debido, sin embargo verla con la respiración agitada y hasta pálida le hizo creerle.

—Está bien, ve a casa... mandaré a un médico a que te revise.

—No es necesario, creo que sólo necesito dormir un poco.

El padre aceptó y mandó a su hija a casa con el chofer, una vez ahí y viéndose en la soledad de su habitación, se metió al baño con su bolso, el cual no había soltado ni en los ensayos, de este sacó una prueba de embarazo.

Las manos le temblaron al sacar el artefacto que le aclararían unas dudas que tenían desde semanas atrás cuando empezó el malestar. La utilizó de acuerdo a las instrucciones y llegó el momento de la espera, el instructivo indicaba esperar 3 minutos, los 3 minutos más largos de su vida. Cuando de repente empezó a mostrarse el resultado, dos rayitas, fue la respuesta.

Estaba embarazada.

El primer sentimiento que tuvo fue uno de angustia, seguido de incredulidad, se sentó en el retrete tratando de asimilarlo, luego una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro, estaba asustada y a la vez feliz, iba a ser madre y tendría un hijo del hombre que amaba.

.

.

Dos meses después pasaron, su hijo sería tan escandaloso y vivo como su padre, así lo determinó Astrid, pues si no eran nauseas mañaneras, la hacía comer demasiado, pero lo que más le apetecía además de comer, era tocar música, era como si su pequeño bebé tomará el arco del violín y sus pequeñas manos tocaran las cuerdas. Y aunque estaba feliz por su bebé, empezaba a temer, el embarazo se le empezaba a notar y pronto ya no podría guardar el secreto. Había llegado el momento de confesar.

Para mantener a salvo a su propio hijo, trataba de obedecer en su padre en todo, en especial con el tema de Hiccup, quien seguramente la comprendería.

—¿De que querías hablar, hija? Me sorprende que me hayas querido hablar.

—Deseo llevar la fiesta en paz papá, lo sabes...

—Sí, y me alegro que sea así, has mejorado mucho en los ensayos y pronto más contratos vendrán, deberías estar feliz.

—Lo estoy. —Dijo con melancolía. —Y por eso hay algo que quiero que sepas, la razón por la que me esforzado tanto.

—Adelante. —concedió su padre con una sonrisa.

—Papá... —suspiró y un nudo en la garganta se le formó. —Estoy embarazada.

La sonrisa se le borró al hombre y fijo de inmediato su mirada al vientre de su hija como si llevara cargando al mismísimo demonio.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE EMBARAZADA?! ¡¿DE QUIÉN? —se levantó de su asiento para encarar a su hija.

—¡De Hiccup...!—confesó Astrid de inmediato y se protegió el vientre con manos.

—¡TENDRÁS QUE DESHACERTE DE ESO! —señaló con desprecio.

Astrid creyó que la golpearía, pero su padre también tenía algunos límites, aunque no para su hijo no nato.

—No papá... lo tendré.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¡Por favor! —Se puso de rodillas, algo que nunca hubiera creído hacer en su vida, pero que ahora le valía. —Déjame conservarlo, es lo único que te pido... haré lo que quieras! Pero lo quiero, papá... es ¡mi bebé! ¡Tú nieto!

El señor Hofferson tragó saliva, era cierto, esa criatura llevaba su sangre y no era el culpable de la estupidez e inmadurez de sus padres, pero aun así no lo quería, arruinaría la vida de su hija y la de él.

— ¡Por favor! —Astrid se arrastró a sus pies y siguió suplicándole, a su padre le dolió verla así, empezó a dudar de lo que era correcto para todos.

—Levántate. —Ordenó ayudándola a reincorporarse, viendo que tan desesperada estaba por salvar la vida que llevaba en el vientre. —Está bien... ese bebé no tiene la culpa de tus estupideces. —Regañó con severidad. —Pero debes prometer que ¡jamás! verás a ese malnacido que te hizo esto, ni se enterara de ese bebé ¡JÚRALO!

—Lo juro. —respondió Astrid con dolor, siempre terminaba sacrificando algo.

—Ahora ve a descansar. —La soltó. —Te debes de cuidar más y por supuesto que seguirás trabajando.

—Así lo haré padre.

Astrid se retiró sobando su vientre la agitación la había estresado, pero viendo que su padre la comprendió y la apoyó a su modo, la hizo sentirse más tranquila. Pero el señor Hofferson seguía furioso, en especial con el cantante a quien consideraba todavía un vago, a pesar de ver su creciente fama en los medios, gracias a las canciones que le dedicaba a su hija sin que esta estuviera enterada; lo odiaba y por eso lo destruiría, unas cuantas llamadas y acabaría con su carrera así como él había arruinado a su hija.

.

.

Continuará


	5. Capítulo 5

Sigue la maratón

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Para Hikke, el ruido de la ciudad se le hizo increíble, melodías y combinaciones se crearon en su cabeza en un instante, pero hasta el más grande compositor debía estar atento a su alrededor.

— ¡Niño tonto, quítate si no quieres que te aplaste!

Hike despertó en un sobresalto, se había dejado llevar por la música que cruzó la calle sin darse cuenta que venía un auto. Mulch lo había dejado en la plaza, indicándole que alguien pasaría por él, le dio algo de dinero y le pidió que se quedara en donde estaba, aunque estuvo claro que no lo hizo al curiosear todos aquellos sonidos, que lo llevaron a aquella situación.

Se disculpó amablemente con el hombre del auto y terminó de cruzar la calle, otro sonido lo llamaba: una guitarra y un niño que cantaba.

.

.

10 años atrás.

— ** _Por bravo mar navegaré... ahogarme yo no temo... y sortearé la tempestad... si eres para mí_** _._

Astrid se acarició su abultado vientre de 6 meses, se mecía en una mecedora y cantaba a su hijo la canción que su padre había compuesto para ella.

— ** _Ni ardiente sol... ni frio atroz... me harán..._** _dejar de amarlo_. —susurró.

— ¡Astrid!

El Sr. Hofferson entró de golpe a la habitación, la mencionada rápidamente se ajustó su abrigo para cubrir su vientre, evitando de esa manera que este la viera con su típica repulsión.

—Se acabó el descanso, ve a los ensayos.

Obediente, se puso de pie con pesadez y con la cabeza baja pasó a un lado de su padre, este sólo resopló, después de meses aún no se hacía a la idea de que pronto sería abuelo de un bastardo; y no sólo eso, ese bebé estaba arruinando a su hija, pues obviamente se preocupaba más por él que por los ensayos y conciertos, pronto acapararía todo su tiempo. Sus clientes ya conocían los detalles y sabían que no podían exigirle demasiado a una mujer embarazada por lo que terminaron las relaciones antes de lo previsto ocasionándole un disgusto al Sr. Hofferson quien tuvo una significante pérdida económica.

.

.

—Estarás contenta, fue nuestro último concierto.

—Lo siento papá, pero tal vez sea lo mejor. —Dijo Astrid sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. —Volvamos a Berk, quiero que Hikke nazca allá.

— ¿Hikke? —Repitió con desconcierto—¡Que nombre tan ridículo!... y por supuesto que no volveremos.

—Por favor papá, no quiero que mi hijo sea un Berserker, y por supuesto que no es un nombre ridículo...—Dijo sonriendo pues ese nombre era un derivado de Hiccup en otro idioma.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos deshiciéramos de él.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

— ¡La verdad! Puedes darlo en adopción.

— ¡Papá! —Gruñó Astrid.

— ¡Ay, ya cálmate!... tienes razón, es mejor que nazca en Berk, así los tramites serían más fáciles.

— ¿Trámites de qué?

—Olvídalo, ordena que empaquen todo, volveremos.

Astrid sonrió y acarició su vientre, estando allá todo se le haría más fácil, una vez que su hijo naciera se independizaría de su padre, después, buscaría a Hiccup.

.

.

Para la banda las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, seguían siendo rechazados por los grandes, lo que los llevaba a cantar en bares, dejaron su estudio de práctica para volver aun sótano; cuando pegó la crisis financiera, los integrantes se vieron obligados a conseguir trabajos de medio turno para subsistir.

Aunado a su mala suerte, el problema yacía también en el vocalista principal.

—Vamos Hiccup, no te rindas. —Pidió Tannlos.

—Estoy tan harto. —murmuró este apoyado en el micrófono.

—Si no ensayas ¡a todos nos irá mal! —Regañó Ruffnut.

— ¿Qué caso tiene cantar? Ella no me escuchará.

Y con su ya típica depresión, Hiccup abandonó el sótano, dejando a todos a medias con el ensayo.

—¡Ya no lo tolero más! Mejor me iré a mi otro trabajo. —Se quejó Snotlout tomando su chaqueta.

—Necesitamos algo grande, Fishlegs, ¿has conseguido algo? —Preguntó Tannlos a su representante.

—Nada lamentablemente. Sólo lo usual y pronto se aburrirán si Hiccup no deja de cantar las mismas canciones de siempre o covers.

—Sin tan sólo Astrid estuviera aquí. —Dijo Stormfly con melancolía.

— ¡Pero no está! Ya debería superarla. —Espetó Ruffnut poniéndose de pie para irse junto con su hermano.

—Ruffnut tiene razón. —Siguió el representante. —Esto pronto se acabará.

En la habitación sólo quedaron Tannlos y Stormfly, el primero le daba la razón a sus amigos, pero también se la daba a su hermano, cómo podía decirle que la superara, si Hiccup sentía que debía estar con Astrid forzosamente, siempre le decía que estaban conectados por medio de algo, aunque ni él sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

.

.

Ocho meses sin verla, meses de fracaso como cantante, Hiccup había llegado al límite, quería olvidarse de todo y para empezar de nuevo tenía que dejar la música.

—Dejaré la banda.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Te rindes? —El primero en replicar fue Tannlos, este enfureció tanto que lo tomó por la camisa para zarandearlo. —Tú formaste esta banda, ¡¿Ahora nos dejas?!

—Compréndanme... y lo siento, sé que lo arruiné y por eso mismo quiero acabar con todo esto.

Todos enfurecieron con la decisión de su líder, claramente no pensaba con coherencia y en su depresión se llevaría a todos entre las patas.

— ¡Tannlos, detente! —Pidió Stormfly llegando a tiempo, antes de que su novio golpeara a su propio hermano. —¡Hay algo que debo decirles... o más bien a Hiccup! —dijo con urgencia.

El aludido prestó atención a la chica que se veía sumamente agitada.

—Hiccup, una amiga me habló diciendo que vio a Astrid en aquella cafetería donde iba con su padre... ¡volvió!

Aquellas palabras casi hacen desmayar al castaño, el incrédulo de Tannlos lo ayudó a sostenerse, aunque fue por breves segundos, pues cuando Hiccup se reincorporó salió hecho un rayo. Pronto los demás lo siguieron, necesitaría refuerzos para robarse a la valkyria.

.

.

.

Su padre la había invitado a comer a la cafetería de siempre, se le hizo extraño porque había sido muy amable, lo que le indicaba que probablemente le pediría algo, creyó que serían algunos contratos para después del parto, sin embargo las verdaderas intenciones de este la dejaron impactada.

—Vas a darlo en adopción, ¡estoy preocupado! ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestro futuro? Quiero ayudarte a deshacerte de este problema.

No supo en qué momento se complicó todo, pero se estaba estresando, su padre no tenía límites.

—Y este tipo... no va estar contigo nunca. ¡Serás la burla de todos si eres madre soltera! Hazme caso Astrid, sólo tienes que firmar estas formas.

El Sr. Hofferson le extendió unos formularios que era para conceder al niño en adopción.

— ¡No, papá! ¡NO! Es mi bebé. —Tomó los papeles y los hizo pedazos frente a él para luego tirarlos desquiciada mente a los demás comensales mirones. —No me desharé de él...

Y con lágrimas en los ojos huyó, estaba desesperada quería alejarse de él estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató por donde estaba cruzando.

.

.

.

— ¡Tranquilo hermano!

A todos los demás se le estaba haciendo difícil seguir el paso del entusiasmado Hiccup.

Llegando al punto donde la vio por última vez, detuvo su paso, los demás llegaron jadeantes para ver lo que su amigo miraba.

Del restaurante, Astrid salía envuelta en un enorme abrigo. Una sonrisa se formó en toda la banda, pues la felicidad de su amigo estaba a sólo metros de ellos.

La sonrisa de Hiccup se ensanchó, sin embargo pronto se le borró pues lady en una especie de huida cruzó la calle sin fijarse.

— ¡ASTRiiiiiiID! —gritaron todos para advertirla.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Exclamó Stormfly, la única que pudo articular palabra alguna al ver la tragedia.

La novia de su amigo acababa de ser golpeada por un auto y yacía tendida sobre el pavimento.

Continuará.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sigue la maratón:

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

Sentía un dolor horrible, el auto había pegado justo en su costado derecho y a pesar de que no parecía tan grave, para una mujer embarazada como ella sí lo era.

 _"Todo está bien"_.

Se desesperó al escuchar las voces a su alrededor, el dolor no la dejaba moverse ni pensar con coherencia.

 _"Está muy estresada"._

Sí, sí lo estaba, demasiado estresada, lo que le había propuesto su padre lo había provocado, y ahora el no saber qué pasaba con su hijo y con ella la tenían al borde la locura.

 _"El bebé estará bien"_ Escuchó decir a una enfermera.

Quería cerciorarse, trató de ver los monitores que indicaban el ritmo cardiaco tanto el de ella y el de su bebé, ver y escuchar el _bip, bip_ de la pantalla la ánimo de algún modo, pero también le provocó un mareo, se estaba durmiendo, sentía que el dolor la consumía así como unos probables medicamentos que le pusieron.

.

.

Despertó sintiendo los ojos pesados, el cuerpo entumecido, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había dormido, sólo sentía mucho dolor en el costado y en su vientre.

¡Su vientre!

Llevó su mano a este y no estaba tan hinchada como recordaba, sólo sentía el punzante dolor de lo que parecía ser la cicatriz de una cesárea.

¿Dónde estaba su hijo, su Hikke?

—Astrid, tranquila...—pidió amablemente su padre, del cual apenas se percataba de su presencia.

No podía hablar, así que llevó su mano al vientre y de esa manera preguntó por su pequeño hijo, que estaba segura había tenido sano y salvo.

—Astrid. —escuchó lamentarse a su padre. —Lo siento,... se perdió.

El corazón le dolió. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez... fue lo mejor. —trató de animar su padre tomándola de la mano, pero rápidamente la retiró, no quería que la tocara.

— ¡Vete! —la voz le salió con ronca, pero tan clara para saber que le repugnaba su presencia.

—Astrid, hija...

— ¡Qué te vayas! —gritó. —No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie... ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —lloró desconsoladamente.

Su padre para no escuchar sus berridos salió de la habitación, para respetar el luto de su hija.

El dolor que sintió esta fue más doloroso de lo que podía sentir su cuerpo. Astrid se dejó caer sobre la camilla, llorando su mala suerte, odiaba a todo el mundo, pero más a ella misma, por haber sido descuidada e irresponsable; ella había matado a su hijo y al de Hiccup, el cual de seguro si se enteraba la odiaría.

.

.

.

Hiccup había corrido a toda velocidad a donde ocurrió el fatídico accidente, una multitud ya se había reunido alrededor de la víctima, impidiéndole el libre acceso hacia donde estaba ella.

 _"Pobre jovencita", "¿Se pondrá bien?"_

Gente metiche, pensó, si no la ayudaban que no estorbaran.

—¡Astrid! —gruñó empujando a cuanta gente se le pusiera enfrente.

A la mitad de traspasar a la curiosa multitud, el ruido de la ambulancia alertó a todos, provocando una movilización que hizo retroceder al músico, hasta quedar de nuevo atascado entre la gente.

—Mejor sigamos a la ambulancia. —Sugirió Tannlos, también ahogándose entre tanta gente.

—Hiccup, tu hermano tiene razón, por ahora debemos dejar que la ambulancia haga su trabajo. —Comentó Fishlegs al momento en que vio que la ambulancia hacía subido a la chica y se marcharon.

Hiccup gritó llorando su mala suerte, más aceptó el plan de su hermano, maldiciendo y empujando a la muchedumbre salió en busca de un taxi o cualquier medio de transporte que lo llevara al hospital.

— ¿A cuál hospital la llevarán? —preguntó Tannlos una vez que subieron en un taxi, donde sólo los acompañó Stormfly y Snotlout.

—No lo sé, que sólo sigan a la ambulancia. —suplicó Hiccup al borde de la locura.

—Creo que iban al hospital general. —Dijo Stormfly.

— ¡No me importa! Sólo llévenme con ella.

La odisea para llegar al hospital fue todo caos, quedaron atorados en el tráfico de medio día y luego llegaron al hospital equivocado; Hiccup presentándose como el novio de la accidentada consiguió información de que el Sr Hofferson había decidido que la trasladaran a un lugar mucho más costoso.

En aquel hospital, no le permitieron el paso tan fácilmente, ni le brindaron información, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio más que estar en la sala, esperando el momento en que el padre de Astrid apareciera.

Las horas pasaron y fueron interminables, los amigos de Hiccup vigilaron cada salida del hospital, en caso de que el Sr Hofferson saliera por otro lado, sólo quedaron los hermanos Haddock en la sala de espera.

—Mira. —Señaló Tannlos al deprimido Hiccup.

Este prestó atención y vio a su malvado suegro en la recepción, hablaba con la enfermera y esta le había entregado unas formas, luego, la chica le dio un recado y señaló a ambos hermanos. Hiccup, con la furia contenida se puso de pie en cuanto su suegro lo vio y miró con repulsión.

—¿Dónde está Astrid? —exigió al llegar con él

—¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? Más vale que te largues si no haré que te saquen.

—¡Quiero saber cómo está Astrid! —gritó con los ojos llorosos. —Usted nos separó.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! No eres más un inútil y un problema. ¿Cómo está Astrid? Te lo diré... ella está devastada, arruinaste su carrera y su vida.

—Usted lo hizo, yo pude ¡puedo! Darle todo lo que ella merece.

—¿Con esa pseudo carrera de cantante mediocre que tienes? —escupió. —Eres un parasito, nunca le hubieras podido darle la vida a la que está acostumbrada.

—Usted no sabe nada, yo daría todo por ella. Por favor, ¡déjeme verla!

—¡No puedes!, está descansado. —Contestó Hofferson tratando de no exaltarse.

—Por favor. —rogó el frustrado muchacho hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Hofferson resopló, lo mejor para todos era acabar de una vez con ese asunto, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que darle las malas nuevas.

—No puedes. —dijo con tranquilidad. —Ella no quiere ver a nadie.

—Le aseguro que cuando vea a mi hermano cambiará de opinión. —Intervino Tannlos.

—A él es al menos querrá ver, no después de lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el lloroso Hiccup atento a la insinuación del hombre.

Este tomó aire, y se aclaró la voz para decir la verdad.

—No sabes cuánto te odio, porque no sólo embaucaste a mi hija, ¡arruinaste su carrera como músico!

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Ella es muy talentosa...—defendió el castaño.

—Así es y todo ese talento tirado a la basura ¡todo por tu culpa!, muchacho estúpido, no tienes la menor idea de lo que sus tonterías causó y un ser inocente pagó por sus estupideces.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Tannlos, temeroso del rumbo de la conversación.

—¡Qué este maldito desgraciado! —apuntó el Sr Hofferson al acusado. —Dejó embarazada a mi hija.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo a Hiccup y todo se volvió gris y blanco alrededor de él, fue incapaz de hablar, moverse e incluso respirar con la notica. ¿Su lady embarazada? ¿Iba a ser padre? El único movimiento que pudo hacer fue el de esbozar una sonrisa, esa era una buena noticia.

—Y ahora por los caprichos de Astrid y sus arrebatos estúpidos e inmaduros lo ha perdido.

La noticia golpeó su corazón, Hiccup cruzó miradas con el hombre que tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que él. ¿Su Astrid había perdido a su hijo?

—Y ahora ella sufrirá por eso. ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa!, que no pudiste dejarte los pantalones puestos.

— ¡Un momento! —exclamó Tannlos aun sorprendido ya que su hermano parecía ido y mudo. —Hiccup no es el culpable, nadie lo es, déjenos verla, con mayor razón mi hermano debe estar a lado de ella.

—Por favor. —suplicó con la voz ronca Hiccup. —Debo verla.

—No muchacho, ella se odia, me odia y por supuesto que te odia por lo que le hiciste, no quiere ver a nadie, ¡vete! Tu presencia sólo le causará dolor porque le recordarás una y otra vez a ese niño que perdió.

—¿Niño? —susurró Hiccup.

—Así es, tuviste un niño... y ya no está aquí, ¡murió! Así que ¡vete! Si te queda algo de decencia, vete y déjanos en paz. Que cada quien libre con sus culpas, y te lo advierto, no volverás a ver a Astrid en tu vida ¡jamás!

Dicho esto, el hombre le hizo una seña para que llamaran a los guardias, dos enormes hombre amenazaron a los hermanos, y a pesar de que Tannlos peleó contra ellos, Hiccup se dejó manipular, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para pelear, ni para razonar.

Una vez fuera del hospital, totalmente fuera de sí y con una profunda tristeza se retiró a pasos lentos mientras que su hermano trataba de inultamente de detenerlo.

Hiccup ya no fue capaz de escuchar, ni la música a su alrededor, sólo pensaba que había tenido un hijo con la mujer que amaba y que a ambos los había perdido, y todo por su culpa. Por haber sido descuidado, por no haberla buscado lo suficiente, haberla abandonado a su suerte y porque el Sr Hofferson tenía razón, su presencia sólo le haría daño.

.

.

Lo que ambos ignoraban, es que en cuidados prenatales un pequeño e inquieto bebé movía con frenesí su pequeña manita conforme escuchaba una relajante melodía.

En su cunero tenía su nombre escrito: Hikke.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sigue la maratón .

.

.

Capítulo 7

Hikke se acercó curioso al niño cantor, este sólo tenía un espectador que al escuchar suficiente se marchó sin dejar moneda alguna, decepcionando de ese modo al artista. Fue el momento en que se acercó, y con las monedas que le había dado Mulch, pagó.

—Muy bien niño, ya pagaste ¿algo en especial que te gustaría escuchar?—preguntó el chico como si fuera un profesional.

Pero Hikke permaneció en silencio, lo que realmente quería era tocar las cuerdas de esa guitarra, y eso intentó.

— ¡Oye, niño!... nadie toca a mi Fanghook. —se aferró el artista con celos a su guitarra.

—Lo siento, tiene un hermoso sonido.

—Sí como sea niño, mejor ve a casa con tu mamá

—No sé dónde está.

—Bueno, entonces ve con el policía que está allá. —Señaló a un uniformado. —Dile que te perdiste y que buscas a tu mamá

—El problema es que no sé quién es.

—Bueno, ese es tu problema.

El chico bajó de la jardinera y emprendió la huida, era tarde y los policías empezaban a merodear, Hikke lo siguió, tenía curiosidad de aquel niño que creyó que podría comprender su situación, pero el muchacho sólo caminó más rápido, no tenía interés en hacer amigos.

— ¡Deja de seguirme!

—Es que no tengo a dónde ir.

— ¿Y tengo cara de refugio?—preguntó con sarcasmo, pero al ver que sus ofensas no afectaba a Hikke se relajó, bajó la guardia y trató de sacar provecho. —Dime niño, ¿tienes dinero?

De inmediato el huérfano se esculcó los bolsillos, de ahí sacó un par de billetes y monedas que todavía le quedaban.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó con astucia el chico.

—No lo creo. —Respondió Hikke con simpleza, con su mano extendida para darle el dinero.

—Dejaré que me invites la cena. —Tomó el chico el dinero. —Por cierto, soy Gustav.

—Hikke. —se presentó.

Y de esa manera ambos huérfanos se encaminaron por un solitario callejón en busca de comida rápida.

Después de todo siempre es bueno algo de ayuda.

.

.

 **10 años atrás.**

La conmoción había sido demasiada, después de dos días Hiccup no concebía que hubiera tenido un hijo y que este hubiera muerto. Nadie podía hacerlo entrar en razón, ni sus amigos, hermano o madre que también estaban afectados y tristes por el suceso.

—Hiccup, debes ir a ver a Astrid... que te explique. —Trató de persuadir Tannlos con la ayuda de Valka.

El castaño estaba tirado en la cama, de ahí no se había levantado desde que recibió las fatídicas noticias, una actitud derrotista que quien lo viera jamás creyó que tuviera, pero a mismas palabras de él, es que nadie podía sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Ella me odia Tannlos, no tiene caso.

—¿En serio vas a creer eso? —preguntó Valka preocupada. —Hiccup, tienes que verla... para momentos así es mejor estar en pareja, tú eres su pareja.

—La abandoné... y embarazada.

—¡Ay, ya! —estrujó Tannlos obligándolo a levantarse de la cama. —No fue tu culpa, ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¡Pero debí suponerlo! —Se defendió Hiccup empujándolo. —Hice el amor con ella, no nos cuidamos... debí... debí... suponer. ¡Debí saberlo!

Un puñetazo en la cara fue lo que recibió por respuesta, cayó debido al impacto viendo desde el piso a su agitado hermano, quien furioso volvió a tomarlo de la camisa, también tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡No fue tu culpa y de nadie... fue un accidente! Nada le devolverá la vida a ese niño. Lo único que queda es seguir adelante. Así que ¡báñate, come algo, y VE A VERLA!

Con más tranquilidad, Tannlos aflojó el agarre al mismo tiempo que Hiccup asentía haciéndole caso, Valka, quien sólo había cubierto sus ojos sabía que era el único modo en que sus hijos se comprendía y se ayudaba: a golpes.

.

.

.

El señor Hofferson llegó al hospital por la mañana, a su parecer ya había dejado a Astrid sola lo suficiente para estar en duelo, además que la darían de alta. Para hacer las paces, le compró unas flores, aunque bien sabía que eso no la haría superar aquella supuesta perdida.

No se arrepentía de nada, su pequeño nieto ya había sido llevado a una casa hogar, unos cuantos movimientos de influencias y había quedado listo. Creyó que lo mejor para él es que viviera en un hogar que le diera todo el tiempo que necesitara, pues su verdadera madre estaría muy ocupada en giras como para atenderlo.

Ya no había obstáculos, así que se pondría a trabajar arduamente con su hija.

—Astrid soy yo. —tocó la puerta antes de entrar y sin recibir alguna respuesta entró. —Te traje unas...

Pero gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que no había nadie en la camilla. Fue a preguntar a la enfermera recibiendo como respuesta que el doctor la había dado de alta y se había marchado.

.

.

.

Aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero con los medicamentos que le dio el médico soportó para caminar hasta aquella casa. Sólo tenía poco dinero, el mismo que llevaba en su bolso el día del accidente y la ropa que traía puesta se la habían enviado las mucamas de su papá. Con esas pocas pertenencias y un poco de ayuda empezaría una nueva vida.

Tocó la puerta de la casa que desde meses no veía, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre bonachón de cabello rojizos con tatuajes en brazos y cara.

—¡Astrid! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —saludó impresionado y a la vez espantando por la condición de la chica, la cual a la vista lucía débil y pálida. — ¿Qué te pasó?

—Hola Dagur...—Le sonrió con debilidad, ignorando lo demás — ¿Está Heather? —Comenzó a llorar.

Fue suficiente para el muchacho saber que algo andaba mal, la dejó pasar a su casa para poder ayudarla.

.

.

Los hermano Haddock llegaron al hospital, al preguntar por Astrid le notificaron lo mismo que a Hofferson, que la violinista se había ido una vez que la dieron de alta, haciéndoles el comentario que se había ido antes de que llegara su padre.

—Pues a buscarla. —Sugirió Tannlos

Pero Hiccup no parecía estar en el mismo plan que su hermano.

—No, es suficiente.

— ¡¿Otra vez?!

—Es lo mejor. —decidió Hiccup. —Nunca nos podremos recuperar de esto, en especial ella. La conozco, sólo le ocasionaré problemas.

— ¿entonces...?

—Me iré, desharé la banda es un hecho... ya no me importa nada.

Tannlos dio un grito ahogado, su hermano ahora sí lo decía en serio, era el fin de todo y ya no podría detenerlo, y no pudo pues al día siguiente, sin siquiera despedirse, Hiccup se había marchado de Berk.

.

.

Con la ayuda de Dagur, Astrid logró viajar a Stavanger donde dijo que ahora vivía Heather, la cual estaba en una gira. Le pidió que no le dijera nada, más que nada para su padre no la rastreara y amenazara a sus amigos.

Llegó a un complejo de departamentos, y de acuerdo a los datos otorgados por Dagur, buscó el de su amiga. Al llegar, tocó el timbre y se acomodó el cabello y respiró tratando de contener aquel dolor que todavía no se iba y que nunca se iría.

—¡Astrid! —Saludó Heather al abrir la puerta y rápidamente la abrazó. —¡Que alegría!¿Dónde te había metido? Te extrañé amiga. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y a pesar de que Astrid se había prometido aguantarse el dolor, no pudo evitar quebrarse ante el cálido abrazo de su amiga, se aferró a esta, avergonzada de que la viera llorar.

—Astrid...¿ qué pasa? —Heather sintió el apretón que le dio y en sí todo su dolor, no sabía que le había pasado, ni por qué estaba ahí, pero la ayudaría. —Tranquila... ya está todo bien, yo estoy aquí. —

Y como respuesta la rubia asintió y se aferró más a ella. Era lo único que le quedaba, muy a su costa y del dolor que sentía tenía que empezar una nueva vida.


	8. Capítulo 8

Sigue la maratón.

.

.

Capítulo 8

 **Tiempo actual.**

Con el dinero proporcionado por Hikke, Gustav completó para una pizza familiar así como de un par de refrescos que degustaron camino al hogar del primero.

—Bien, llegamos. —Indicó metiéndose por un hueco de lo que parecía un teatro abandonado.

Hikke dudó de entrar por unos momentos, pues era tan diferente al orfanato en donde solía vivir, sin embargo la curiosidad y las melodías que se escuchaban en el interior lo hicieron seguirlo.

Una vez dentro, se impresionó al ver tanto la estructura del lugar, así como un montón de niños, cada uno haciendo una actividad musical distinta; desde tocar piano, guitarra, triángulo y hasta canto.

Mientras él observaba maravillado, Gustav trató de pasar de inadvertido, pero el olor de la pizza se esparció por todo el lugar. "¡Pizza!" gritó el chico con el mejor olfato de todos y de esa manera advirtió a todos.

Pronto Gustav se vio aplastado por todos sus compañeros que, como perros salvajes y hambrientos, tomaron cada trozo de pizza al grado de devorarla por completo; todos ignorantes de que el jefe merodeaba por los palcos del teatro

— ¡¿Qué es ese alboroto?! ¿Por qué no escucho música?

Todos los niños se pararon en seco, al igual que Hikke que tragó saliva al ver la silueta de un hombre en el palco más alto. Este salió de las sombras, un hombre con el cabello y barba corto, que a simple vista no parecía gran cosa, pero que su porte y su tono de voz exigente asustaría cualquiera.

—¿Pizza?... ¿les gusta la pizza a los niños? ¡¿Quién la trajo?!

De inmediato todos apuntaron a Gustav, acusándolo con el jefe, quien lo reprendió con una aterradora mirada.

—Vamos Viggo, no tomé de tu dinero.

—Ah, ¿no? Entonces...—exigió el hombre una explicación.

—él la compró... con su dinero. —Apuntó Gustav a Hikke, que permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

Viggo miró al escuálido y desconocido chico.— ¿Y tú jovencito eres...?

—Hikke, señor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine siguiendo la música.

De inmediato todos los niños e incluso el mismo Viggo se empezaron a reír del niño que permanecía apacible ante todo.

— ¿Y qué sabes hacer o tocar? Ya que la música hay que vivirla, sentirla, no sólo seguirla. ¿Cuál es tu talento?

—Ninguno, nunca he tocado un instrumento. —Contestó el niño con sinceridad.

—Entonces no me sirves, te puedes quedar por esta noche, pero no te quiero ver mañana por la mañana. Todos los demás... ¡A DORMIR! —ordenó con exigencia y los niños como fieles perros lo obedecieron no sin antes dejar el motín que cada quien había conseguido del día.

—Bueno chico, suerte para la próxima. —Se despidió Gustav llevándose la guitarra y de lo que sobró de la pizza.

Hikke permaneció igual, las palabras simplemente no lo lastimaban porque muy en el fondo lo sentía, sentía que con la ayuda de la música podría encontrar a sus padres, sólo tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

Esa misma noche, tomó prestada la guitarra de Gustav, tocó ligeramente sus cuerdas y cuando creyó que ya estaba listo empezó a tocarla, sin siquiera tomarla, sólo golpeteando las cuerdas logró componer una melodía que salía del corazón, gracias a los dones que sus padres le dieron y eso lo hizo feliz pues cada vez se sentía más cerca de ellos. Por fin estaba conociéndolos y a la música.

Por otro lado, el sonido de la música despertó a todos los niños y a Viggo, al reunirse a la fuente del sonido, estos miraron impresionados (Gustav enojado) que el chico que jamás había tocado un instrumento los hacía como un profesional, al mayor de todos le brillaron los ojos, pues lo vio como una gran inversión.

.

.

 **Stavanger**.

10 años habían pasado desde que Astrid Hofferson había huido de su padre, desde entonces se mudó con Heather y consiguió un empleo como maestra de música, después de todo era con el único talento con el que según ella contaba, aunque también enseñaba educación física. Simplemente no había podido dejar la música del todo como ella hubiera querido, pero eso no significaba que no doliera, pues cuando tocaba recordaba a su hijo y a Hiccup, a quienes nunca podría olvidar.

—Señorita Hofferson estoy nerviosa. —Chilló una niña de 10 años que se acercó a ella con la respiración agitada.

—No temas, recuerda eres la mejor, lo harás bien... vas a vencer.

La niña al ver tan animada a su maestra le dio la motivación suficiente para respirar, tirar por la borda sus nervios y caminar al escenario donde el resto del coro estaba reunido. Detrás de bambalinas Astrid cruzó de dedos, ansiosa y feliz de ver a su coro de niños que participaría en el recital de la escuela, le gustaba enseñarles a ellos pues le recordaban a su hijo.

El recital al final resultó ser un éxito, la cantante principal había cantado como un ángel y después de las ovaciones todos los niños felicitaron y agradecieron a su maestra, era un momento muy especial para Astrid, sin embargo al final sentía un vacío pues cada niño se retiraba con su respectivo padre, una imagen que la ponía triste.

.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo Astrid?! —reclamó Heather

— ¿Hasta cuándo qué? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender, estaban caminando en el parque y de repente empezó a ser regañada.

— ¿Hasta cuándo serás feliz?

La pregunta más que ofenderla le dio risa. —Yo soy feliz.

—Me refiero a cuando todos se van a casa. No creas que no te veo cuando convives con un niño y este se tiene que ir... siempre tienes esa mirada. —La apuntó sus ojos. — ¿Cuándo serás feliz? Deberías salir más, conocer a gente... te puedo presentar a alguien.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Astrid tratando de verle un lado gracioso. —No volveré a salir con tus recomendaciones. —recodó unas malas citas a causa de su amiga y claro que no podía ver a otro hombre pues seguía perdidamente enamorada del padre de su difunto hijo.

—Bueno, está bien... entonces ¿por qué no intentas esto? —Heather le extendió un papel, una invitación. —La filarmónica de Berk te quiere de vuelta.

Astrid volvió a bufar, no había dejado la música pero tampoco la tocaba, las clases eran una cosa y era una banda la que tocaba por ella, quien sólo daba la teoría y consejos.

—No.

—Por favor, Astrid. Piénsalo, es la filarmónica, y... me preocupas, pronto me casaré... quisiera verte feliz aunque no sea con esto.

—Heather...—negó con la cabeza. —Es que no quiero.

—Entiendo, pero ya pasaron 10 años... ¿cuántos más dejarás pasar?

Heather se retiró para dejarla reflexionar, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas siempre trataba de motivarla a integrarse de nuevo a una orquesta, así como de buscar a Hiccup, del cual desconocía que hacía o dónde estaba.

.

.

 **Luk Tuk.**

Después de 10 años, Hiccup se había hecho un exitoso corredor de bolsa, se había convertido en todo lo que odiaba: una máquina de hacer dinero; los recuerdos de ser un don nadie lo llevó a eso, jamás permitiría que por es escases alguien se volviera a reír de él, aunque con todo el dinero que ganaba no encontraba qué hacer, a veces lo donaba, otra veces lo gastaba y enviaba a su familia, aunque Tannlos siempre le hacía saber por medio de su madre que no lo necesitaba, estaban enojados desde tiempo atrás y casi no se hablaban, a pesar de que ya vivían en la misma ciudad.

La música la había abandonado, no por completo aunque lo quisiera, pues cada noche acostado en la cama de su lujoso departamento se imaginaba estarla tocando como cuando tenía a su banda, cuando tenía a Astrid, a quién nunca olvidaría al igual que a su hijo con el que soñaba que hacían duetos de guitarras

Las mujeres se le insinuaban, pero nunca hacía caso, no buscaba ese tipo de afectos, sólo había alguien que no se había rendido.

.

—Hola, Hiccup. —Saludó su vecina de frente con una sonrisa. — ¿Podemos caminar juntos al trabajo?

—Ah...Hola Wendy. —trató de no sonar tan fastidiado. —Es que...—se miró ya vestido y con el café en mano, no tenía ninguna excusa para evadirla y sus trabajos quedaban cerca como para ignorarlo.

—Por favor. —Pidió amablemente la chica.

—Está bien... eh... ¿quieres pasar? —señaló el apartamento. —Sólo termino con el café, tomo mi maletín y nos vamos.

—Me parece perfecto. —la chica se mordió los labios y entró gustosa, admirando que tan limpio y ordenado estaba, calificando al castaño como su tipo de chico ideal: misterioso, atractivo y profesional.

—Listo, vámonos.

—Hiccup, antes quiero decirte algo.

 _"No, no lo hagas"_ —pensó este tragando saliva.

—Tú me gusta mucho, ¿podemos ser novios?

 _"Qué directa"_ —Mmmm Wendy... lo siento... yo... no.

—Por favor, no sé porque, pero me gustas y sé que no ves a nadie, es más nunca te he visto con alguien, eso te hace más especial, por favor, me gustas mucho y sé que puedo llegar conquistarte.

—Wendy...

—Por favor Hiccup, déjame hacerte feliz.

 _"¿Hacerme feliz?"_ Ya no recordaba siquiera como era eso, no desde Astrid, miró a la chica que tenía enfrente, de cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés, hermosa, una buena chica por la que cualquier hombre se pelearía.

—Lo siento, no debo ser tan directa. —se disculpó Wendy con timidez. —No tienes que responderme, soy una tonta.

—No... me... me...—tragó saliva pues estaba a punto de hacer algo que no sabía si estaba bien. —Me... acepto. —resopló. —Me gustaría salir... contigo.

Pronto la mirada de Wendy se iluminó y rápidamente saltó hacia él para abrazarlo. —No te arrepentirás Hiccup, yo te daré todo el amor que mereces. —prometió aferrándose a él. Luego con las atribuciones que ya tenía le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Una sensación que había olvidado Hiccup, pero que era tan diferente a los besos de Astrid, nadie jamás los superaría.

 **Continuará**.

Y PUES HICCUP TIENE NOVIA XD, NO ME MATEN


	9. Capítulo 9

Sigue la maratón.

.

.

Capítulo 9

El pasar de los días no pasaba en balde, cada vez que Hikke rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra más experto se hacía; sin la ayuda de nadie, tocaba y componía melodías que en su interior eran como pequeños mensajes que enviaban a sus padres desaparecidos, siempre con una actitud positiva de que algún día ellos lo escucharían.

Viggo, utilizando los anhelos y aspiraciones del niño, lo utilizó para que tocara en el parque donde antes solía estar Gustav, cuyo puesto se redujo a su asistente. Le quitó a fanghook para dársela a Hikke, sólo por el simple hecho de que si no era eficiente esas serían las consecuencias, pues le había confiado su lugar de años atrás y Gustav no rindió como él o como Hikke que no hacía más que triplicar las ganancias cada día.

El chico no ocultaba su molestia y celos, y lo único que deseaba es que Hikke se encontrara con sus padres rápido para que el fuera de nuevo el favorito de Viggo.

.

.

.

Luk tuk

A pesar de haber aceptado a salir con Wendy, Hiccup seguía siendo el mismo. Ignorando a todo el mundo, sólo enfocándose en los negocios.

—Perdemos terreno, no los dejes ir. —exigía hablando desde su teléfono celular.

Con prisa, se metió al carro que contrató con todo y chofer para moverse ese día en la ciudad; se encontraría con unos clientes de suma importancia que ofrecían un buen negocio, aunado a eso, tenía a la desesperada novia en la otra línea, que insistía en saber si comerían juntos. Se regañaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado embaucar y sobretodo tener que soportarla.

—No podré ir lo siento... tengo mucho trabajo.

—Entonces ¿te veo en tu departamento?

Respiró hondo, no importaba que excusa inventara, su novia se las ingeniaba para verse al menos una vez al día. Lo sofocaba demasiado, su compañía no era para nada como la de Astrid, con quien hubiera podido estar 24 horas al día a su disponibilidad.

—Está bien, nos vemos. —colgó con cansancio.

— ¿Un día pesado? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Sí, ¿tienes aspirinas? o mejor ¿Conoces a un asesino que me dé un tiro? —Pidió sobando sus sienes, pronto le daría jaqueca debido al estrés.

—Hay un remedio mejor para eso. —rio el chofer. —Tengo contacto con personas que eran cantantes y músicos.

Hiccup reaccionó de inmediato, no lo había notado pero esa voz era familiar.

— ¿Snotlout? —preguntó con una incrédula sonrisa.

—El mismo amigo.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Trabajando tonto, ¿qué parece? Debo seguir pagando cuentas.

Hiccup se relajó en el asiento trasero, era bueno tener a un conocido cerca de por medio.

— ¿Aun sales con Ruffnut?

—Salir... mmmm, más bien vivimos en unión libre, junto con su hermano.

—¿Y... has visto a los demás chicos? —preguntó cómo no queriendo.

—Todos estamos en contacto, incluido Tannlos. —Respondió viéndolo por el retrovisor.

El castaño guardó silencio, extrañaba a su hermano tanto como extrañaba a Astrid.

—¿Sigues tocando? —preguntó Jorgenson para cambiar un poco el tema.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Además de la pierna ¿se te cayeron los dedos de las manos? —Bromeó burlonamente

—¡ah!...Los chistes de la pierna, como olvidarlos. —respondió Hiccup con sarcasmo.

—Por cierto tonto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi chica me hará una fiesta,¿ porqué no vienes y trae a tu novia?

—Lo pensaré.

.

.

Por la noche, Hiccup aunque no quería tuvo que recibir a Wendy, le contó sobre su día y su encuentro con Snotlout y la invitación a la fiesta.

—Vamos mi amor, es hora de que te reúnas con tu familia. —insistió la sonriente chica.

Y por una vez, en los días que llevaban de relación, le dio la razón, tal vez era tiempo de ver hacia adelante.

.

.

La fiesta se realizó a las afueras de la ciudad, para cansancio de Hiccup, quien estaba sumamente nervioso de encontrarse con sus conocidos. Al llegar al lugar, fueron directamente al sótano donde sería el festejo.

—Que horror. —exclamó Wendy con asco al oler todos los aromas concentrados en el sótano. —¿Las fiestas de por aquí son así?

—Sí. —Contestó Hiccup totalmente ido, pues en el fondo del sótano proyectaba un concierto donde a quien grabaron principalmente fue él, quien cantaba la canción que dedicó especialmente a Astrid después de que desapareciera.

—¡Hiccup, viniste! —festejó Snotlout ruidosamente.

El mencionado se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, ahí estaban los gemelos, Fishlegs, Stormfly y... su hermano Tannlos.

—Diviértanse chicos. —ofreció Ruffnut una cerveza a cada uno.

Pero Hiccup no reaccionaba, sólo veía a su burlón hermano, que lo miraba con un expresión de: ¡ _Miren quién se digno a venir!_ Mientras que Wendy estaba atenta al la filmación de la pantalla.

—Oh, dioses. ¿Hiccup eres tú? —preguntó asombrada. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un rock star?

—Eso... no...—se cohibió. Lo primero que pensó fue querer huir de ahí como lo había hecho en los últimos años.

—Supongo que no te ha contado muchas cosas, preciosa. —Se burló Tannlos al ver que su hermano mayor pretendía irse. —Por ejemplo, sobre la persona a que le dedicó esa canción.

—Tannlos, basta. —trató de detener su ahora esposa Stormfly.

Pero este no hizo caso, y fue a encarar a su hermano. —¿Por qué no se lo dices Hiccup?

Wendy no sabía que pasaba, sólo sintió un abrumador ambiente ente los hermanos.

—Tannlos ¡cállate.!

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que no se entere que nunca la vas a querer como a ella, que dejaste ir a quién realmente amabas porque no supiste manejar la situación después de que perdieron a su hijo?

—¿Ella? ¿Un hijo? —susurró Wendy confundida.

—He dicho que te CALLES. —exigió Hiccup empezando a empujarlo.

—A mí también me da gusto verte hermano. —empujó este de la misma manera.

—¡¿quieres decir más?!¡Dilo! ¡DILO! —siguió empujando con más fuerza.

—¡YA REACCIONA! —propinó Tannlos una buena bofetada que hizo caer a Hiccup encima de la pantalla.

Stormfly sólo negaba con su cabeza no creyendo que lo hubieran hecho de nuevo, mientras que a Wendy se le caía la venda de los ojos, descubría que su príncipe no era para nada lo que había creído.

—Que gusto verte de nuevo hermano. —Ofreció el menor su mano y le sonrió.

Hiccup se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió de igual manera, agradecía a su hermano hacerlo despertar después de tanto. Todos aplaudieron la extraña reconciliación de los hermanos, a excepción de Wendy, que huyó horrorizada de la fiesta.

—Espera Wendy. —trató Hiccup de detenerla, no tanto para retenerla, pero si para disculparse por haberla hecho perder el tiempo.

—Basta Hiccup... no puedo tolerar esto... no eres lo que creí.

—Lo sé, y te debo una disculpa, no debí empezar con esto. fue mi error.

—Por supuesto, sólo obsérvate eres un caso perdido. —dijo tratando de despreciarlo. —Quiero volver a casa, dame las llaves de tu auto. —exigió demandante. —Lo dejaré en tu estacionamiento.

—Ten. — se las proporcionó lanzándosela. —Y perdón nuevamente.

—Ya cállate, hipócrita.

Y llevándose el auto de Hiccup, Wendy se marchó. Hiccup se dejó caer agotado sobre la acera de la calle, se sentía mal por la chica pero había sido lo mejor.

—Vaya, qué chica... supongo que buscaba al príncipe azul que la complaciera en todo. —se burló Tannlos dándole un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Qué he hecho con mi vida hermano? —se lamentó Hiccup.

—Puras tonterías, pero siempre puede volver al camino correcto.

Hiccup sonrió, como siempre, su hermano menor tenía razón, era tiempo de enmendarse y buscar lo que realmente quería y eso eran dos cosas: Astrid y la música.

.

.

 **Stavanger**.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado a salir conmigo.

Astrid bajó el enorme menú que utilizaba para evadir a su cita, Eret, un hombre que Heather le presentó el día de su boda. Aceptó salir con él, pues era preferible a escuchar que se uniera a la filarmónica, además de que estaba sola en casa ya que su amiga se había ido de luna de miel.

—Gracias por invitarme. —contestó con falsa cortesía, no tenía nada contra el tipo, era sólo que, no era Hiccup.

El mesero tomó el pedido de ambos y lamentablemente para ella se llevó el menú con el que se protegía.

—Heather me contado mucho de ti.

— ¿ah, sí? ¿y qué dijo? —preguntó tratando de no mostrar su seño fruncido y que su tamboreo de dedos en la mesa no fuera de lo más obvio.

—Mucho, me había dicho que eras bonita, pero el día de la boda ¡wow! Vi que eras muy hermosa. —Eret detuvo su tamboreo poniendo su mano encima de la de ella. Moviendo sus cejas coquetamente por atraerla.

—¡Wow! No pierdes el tiempo. —dijo con sarcasmo, tratando de zafarse.

—Me gustas.

—Pero si nos conocemos desde hace 5 minutos, en teoría, haberte visto un segundo en la boda no cuenta.

—bueno, fue amor a primera vista.

Astrid contuvo las ganas de reírse, sintió lástima por él y más por ella misma al haber caído de nuevo en el juego de Heather.

—Eret, eres muy amable pero...—se zafó su agarre.

—Ya tienes a alguien a quién amar...—completó este.

Astrid asintió con pena, a pesar de los años que habían pasado no podía olvidar a Hiccup, y a pesar de que su hijo no estuviera, siempre estarían unidos por medio de ese pequeño que no alcanzó siquiera a ver la luz del día.

—Pff... por lo menos déjame invitarte la cena. —pidió Eret respetuosamente.

Volvió a sonreír, al menos la cita no era tan mala.

.

.

Regresó a casa caminando después de la experiencia de una buena cita, necesitaba reflexionar algunas cuantas cosas, entre ellas la pregunta de Heather. _¿Hasta cuándo?_ Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que salía con un chico lo único en lo que pensaba era en Hiccup; y en cada niño que enseñaba veía a su hijo. Aquel niño que aunque no estuviera en el mundo podía escuchar en sueños, como si este le hablara en susurros que le provocaban desvelos.

Se tiró en la cama, arrojando bolso, zapatos y demás, se dormiría con la ropa puesta, sólo quería dormir y escuchar la melodía que salía sin querer de su interior.

Y de repente el teléfono sonó.

Se espantó al escucharlo sonar, era media noche y generalmente que el teléfono sonara a esa suponía que eran malas noticias.

No se equivocó, eran del hospital. Su padre había sufrido de un infarto.

Continuará.


	10. Capítulo 10

Sigue la maratón.

.

.

Capítulo 10

La noticia de su padre la tomó por sorpresa, tenía sentimientos divididos, recuerdos de la infancia donde ella y él eran felices y muy unidos después de que su madre muriera; el como la motivo a no abandonar sus sueños musicales, un gusto que ambos compartían.

¿Cuándo cambió todo eso?

Cuando llegó el momento de crecer.

El enamorarse de Hiccup le abrió las puertas a un mundo diferente, amigos, diversión, amor, alegría, sentimientos sanos y que eran tan iguales a los gratos momentos que pasaba con su padre, pero a la vez tan diferentes pues el amor que sentía por Hiccup no se comparaba con el de él.

No le había gustado cómo había terminado todo, después de que huyó y se fue a vivir con Heather estuvo escondiéndose, tiempo después él dio con ella, y cuando le suplicó que regresara a casa ella le dio un rotundo "No" y se negó a verlo, aun así su padre se mudó a la misma ciudad, no tan cerca para darle su espacio y le hablaba de vez en cuando, de la música, ya no le volvió a insistir; a raíz de la perdida de sus bebé también hubo una separación entre ellos, una relación rota que no podía arreglarse.

—Por aquí señorita Hofferson. —indicó la enfermera hacia la puerta donde reposaba su padre.

Con cuidado, la rubia entró, viendo a su progenitor descansando en la cama, pálido y débil. Le dolió verlo así, era su sangre después de todo.

—Astrid. —susurró este al verla en el umbral. —Viniste...

—Tranquilo. —con pequeños pasos se acercó a él.

—Mi testamento... está en el cajón del escritorio... aunque de seguro sabes que todo te lo dejé a ti...

—Papá... no digas eso... no te rindas. —pidió sentándose en la cama.

—No hija, es lo que me merezco. —gimoteó. —Lo que te hice...

—Ya todo pasó. —trató de confortarlo a pesar de que aún no podía olvidar el pasado.

—Es que... ese bebé...

El que lo mencionara le acongojó el corazón. —No sigas.

—No, es importante que lo sepas. —insistió el Sr. Hofferson. —Ese bebé te pudo hacer daño... por eso es que tomé una decisión por los dos.

El comentario desconcertó a la rubia. — ¿Qué?

—Hice lo que pensé que era correcto, eras tan joven, ese muchacho... el padre, no quería que terminaras con un vago como él y el bebé sólo te haría recordarlo y te quitaría muchas oportunidades, el mundo que siempre soñé para ti.

— ¿Papá?... ¿qué estás tratando de decirme? —Preguntó recelosa.

—Lo siento Astrid... di al bebé en adopción.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua frio. ¿Su hijo? ¿Aquel pequeño al que llevaba llorándole 10 años estaba vivo? ¿Lejos de ella? ¿Su propio padre se lo había arrebatado? Llevó una mano a su pecho pues pensó que se le saldría de tan rápido que latía, luego miró a los ojos al causante de todo el dolor que la acompañaba desde hace muchos años.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Estuviste adormecida después del parto... sólo llené las formas y... falsifiqué tu firma... además que unos contactos me ayudaron.

—Papá. —suspiró entre lágrimas tratando de contener todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en ella. — ¿dónde está?

—AA..astrid.

— ¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! —exigió mostrando todo el dolor que sentía. El señor Hofferson enmudeció hasta ese momento era consciente del dolor que le había causado a su hija. —Papá... me estás matando... ¡¿Dime, dónde está?! —suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

—No... no lo sé. —contestó el exhausto anciano, cuya ritmo cardiaco empezó a aumentar. —Sólo supe... que servicio social se lo llevó a un orfanato a las afueras de Berk.

Padre e hija se empezaron a agitar, mucho más al primero que pensó que no le quedaría mucho tiempo.

—Le puse... como querías...—dijo con dificultad con la respiración entre cortada.

Las enfermeras entraron al recibir la señal del aparato cardiaco, pero el Sr. Hofferson no se dejó atender hasta decirle todo a su hija que lloraba, pero no por él si no por su nieto, el mismo que él abandonó a su suerte sólo por ambición.

—Hikke...

Astrid empujó a las enfermeras y tomó la mano de su padre delicadeza, este estaba a punto de expirar, pero necesitaba escuchar más.

—Dime más... por favor.

—Hikke... como su padre... —empezó el hombre a perder el conocimiento. —él también le... hice...daño... te buscó... búscalo... pe- perdóname... —empezó a llorar y cada vez más perdía el aire.

Astrid apretó su mano con fuerza, su padre sufría, ¿acaso era una especie de castigo por lo que le había hecho? Separarlo de su hijo y de su novio. ¿Cómo perdonarlo?

—Te perdonó...—susurró con dolor.

Un largo "Bip" se escuchó en el aparato cardiaco, la habitación del hospital se silenció cuando el Sr. Hofferson dio su último respiro de vida.

Su padre había fallecido, de acuerdo a su voluntad quería ser cremado de inmediato y que sus cenizas fueran puestas en la cripta familiar, Astrid no objetó con su voluntad, hizo los trámites en ese mismo momento, todo de manera neutral, ordenó al abogado llevar la cenizas a la cripta pues ella estaba demasiado cohibida para hacerlo.

Al salir del hospital, caminó totalmente ida por el parque que quedaba por su casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que se acercó al primero teléfono público que vio y lo utilizó.

— _¿Diga?_

—¡HEATHER! YO- YO-YO...—las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, entre lágrimas empezó a reír.

— _Astrid.. ¿Qué tienes? me asustas._

—¡YO LO SABÍA...!—gritó con emoción. —ÉL ESTÁ VIVO... SIEMPRE LO SENTÍ...

— ¿De quién hablas?

—¡DE... MI HIJO, ESTÁ VIVO!

—Pero... pero... espera... no entiendo.

—¡ESTÁ VIVO! ESAS NOCHES SIN DORMIR... ERA PORQUE LO SENTÍA ¡A ÉL! Y AHORA ME LO PUEDO IMAGINAR CON CLARIDAD... PEQUEÑO, CON ENORMES OJOS VERDES COMO LOS DE SU PADRE...¡HEATHER! TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO. —explicaba con lágrimas y risas, con una emoción incontenible.

—Ok... Astrid, esto es... ¡impactante! Pero creo que deberías calmarte.

— ¡NO ME PUEDO CALMAR! —golpeó la cabina del teléfono. —He estado calmada estos 10 años, no más.

 _—Entiendo, pero tranquilízate primero o entonces perderás la cabeza, Astrid._

—Pues ya me había tardado. —contestó con más tranquilidad.

 _—Sí lo sé, mira, regresaré de Luna de miel en dos días, espérame y te ayudaré..._

—Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar más... sólo quería que supieras que regresaré a Berk. Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo.

 _—¿Qué hay de Hiccup? ¿Por qué no lo contactas?_

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par, después de la confesión de su padre cayó en cuenta que no sólo a ella la había herido, también a él. ¿Cómo podría siquiera verlo a los ojos y decirle que por culpa de su progenitor el hijo de ambos estaba perdido?

—No... no puedo, no tengo el valor suficiente

 _—Él merece saberlo. —aconsejó su amiga._

—Lo sé, pero para eso tengo que encontrar a mi hijo... me odiará...

— _Astrid_...

—Lo siento... tengo que colgar, Adiós.

Y sin darle oportunidad de despedirse colgó con brusquedad el teléfono, se quedó encerrada en la cabina por unos momentos, pensando detenidamente en si debía contactar a su amado, pero ¿y si él ya había hecho su vida y tenía familia? No quería importunarlo, era lo mejor, decidió. Y si su hijo también era feliz con otra familia, también lo dejaría ir.

continuará


	11. Capítulo 11

Sigue la maratón.

.

.

Capítulo 11

Hikke pensó que ser compañero de Viggo lo llevaría a su destino; en un inicio el hombre había sido bueno con él, le daba instrumentos, lo aconsejaba, le daba parte de las ganancias que bien a él no le importaban, le contaba historias, le puso un nombre artístico: "Ryker Grimborn", en honor a su hermano, lo llegó a considerar su amigo.

Pero todo eso cambiaba, entre más ganaba y más se hacía popular más quería Viggo para su propio beneficio, recordó que cuando lo llevó a tocar en una plaza, el hombre había estallado en furia al no ser pagado con la cantidad que él creía merecer, eso lo ponía de mal humor y lo hacía desquitarse con los demás chicos y con él.

—500 dólares o nada... el chico es un prodigio, ¡créeme que lo vale!

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esperándolo con guitarra en mano mientras Viggo hacía negocios con su persona, lo empezaba a frustrar, tanto que para sacar aquel sentimiento de presión, tocaba y tocaba con más euforia, rogando entre las cuerdas que apretaba que sus padres pronto lo encontraran.

—No tendrás problemas, soy el manager del chico.

 _"Aún no lo convence"_ —pensó el chico. No era para nada raro, siendo menor de edad no podía tocar en los bares como Viggo trataba de imponerle.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No hay padres! Soy su tutor.

 _"¿Cómo se atreve?"_ —enfureció discretamente y tocó con más euforia la guitarra, claro que tenía padres, él los podía escuchar.

— ¡Vete al demonio!

 _"Negocio cancelado"_

— ¡DEJA DE TOCAR! —regañó Viggo arrebatándole la guitarra.

— ¡Pero necesito hacerlo! —protestó Hikke levantándole la voz.

Para el hombre de negocios no pasaba por desapercibido que su minita de oro se iba dando cuenta de la realidad, aun así, no lo dejaría ir, era demasiado valioso para sus bolsillos.

— ¡YO DIRÉ CUÁNDO, DÓNDE Y A QUÉ HORAS TOQUES! MUCHACHO ESTÚPIDO.

— ¡No! Debo seguir tocando... para que mis padres puedan escucharme

Viggo se burló ante la persistencia del niño y más con la absurda idea que pensó que ya se había sacado de la cabeza.

—Escucha niño, te seré sincero. ¡TÚ- NO-TIENES- PADRES!

— ¡Claro que sí los tengo! —refutó Hikke con la voz entrecortada.

—No los tienes...¿y sabes por qué? —Preguntó Viggo con malicia en sus ojos—Porque están muertos.

Le arrebató la guitarra, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró con él al teatro abandonado. Hikke ya no dijo nada, en toda su vida no se había sentido tan derrotado, empezó a odiar la música, como a Viggo y lo peor es que empezaba a perder la esperanza.

.

.

.

Después de haber roto con Wendy, Hiccup se había decidido: Volvería al mundo de la música.

Renunció a su trabajo y desempolvo su guitarra, al hacerlo encontró una fotografía de Astrid y él, la que su hermano le había tomado cuando ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de hacer el amor.

—Que buena fotografía. —admiró Tannlos. — ¿Y ya te decidiste también? ¿La buscarás?

—Por supuesto... sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. —Respondió el castaño guardando la foto en su bolsillo. — ¿Pero cómo la encuentro? ¿Crees que deba contratar a un detective?

— ¡Seguro! Es buena idea. Yo tengo el dato de uno muy bueno.

—Entonces dímelo. —rápidamente Hiccup sacó su teléfono para buscar al susodicho.

—Claro, metete al navegador de internet y pon lo siguiente...—el mayor de los Haddock hizo caso y esperó impaciente la siguiente instrucción. —G-O-O-G-L-E—deletreó el menor con humor.

— ¡Tannlos!

—¿Qué? Es el mejor detective... anda hazme caso, la tecnología ha avanzado mucho que cualquier cosa te puedes encontrar en un segundo.

Pese a pensar que era una pésima idea, Hiccup hizo caso, se metió en la famosa página y utilizando el buscador buscó "Astrid Hofferson". Fue impresionante para él ver que había muchas coincidencias con ese nombre. Sin embargo, una página le llamó la atención, está era la del Instituto Nacional de las arte musicales de Berk, el lugar que él abandonó por seguir sus instintos pero cuyo lugar fue donde su preciada rubia se tituló. El apartado era claro "Ex alumnos destacados", al abrir el enlace apareció una foto de ella a la edad de 20 años, decía un resumen de su trayectoria como alumna y al final un pequeño comentario que actualmente vivía en la ciudad de Stavanger.

—Hermano. —sonrió al ver los resultados. —Eres un genio.

.

.

No dudó ni un segundo en conseguir un vuelo hacia ese lugar, al cabo de unas cuantas horas ya se encontraba en la ciudad de Stavanger; su hermano lo acompañó en todo momento; en lo que ambos esperaban el vuelo se dieron en la tarea de localizar detalladamente a Hofferson, bastó con que Hiccup llamará a un número de servicio para preguntar sobre el número telefónico de Astrid, ahí no sólo le proporcionaron su teléfono, sino también su dirección, por lo que llegando rápidamente tomaron un taxi para ir a su encuentro.

Tannlos notaba la felicidad en su hermano, pues este hablaba animadamente con el taxista, contándole toda su historia con Astrid, presumiéndole que él le había compuesto muchas canciones, sólo esperaba que ella se encontrara en casa, soltera y dispuesta a hacer una vida con su hermano para que al final ambos pudieran ser felices, si es que ella aún no lo era.

Llegando al edificio de departamentos, Hiccup con guitarra en mano no dudó ir a recepción para preguntar por Astrid, planeaba hacerle una serenata y había imaginado un mil escenarios de cómo pedirle perdón por todo lo pasado.

—Ah... esa chica. —contestó la vieja recepcionista con apatía. —Los vecinos siempre se quejan de ella, hace mucho ruido con esos instrumentos.

— ¿En qué departamento está? —preguntó Hiccup ansioso

—Sí, vaya al grano abuela. —se quejó Tannlos

—Mmmm... ella no está, se casó hace unos días...—contó está ajustándose los lentes.

Ambos hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial Hiccup, cuyo corazón sintió romperse en mil pedazos. ¿Su lady se había casado? De nuevo sintió toda aquella depresión que lo había controlado por 10 años, no dijo nada, sólo tomó su guitarra dispuesto a huir de ahí.

— ¡Espera Hiccup! —Tannlos se asustó de que su hermano volviera a su antigua conducta y lo sostuvo para que no se fuera. —Por favor abuela, díganos que eso es mentira. —Rogó pensando que la anciana se quería vengar por como la estaban tratando.

—No soy tu abuela, muchacho tonto, y no miento, esa chica se casó, ya era hora, era media loca, siempre iba y venía de fiesta en fiesta no como su compañera de apartamento.

—¡Un momento! ¿Astrid _living la vida loca_? ¿Cuál compañera? —para Hiccup la descripción no quedaba con su amada, a la cual conocía como tranquila pero ruda, competitiva y con una extraño sentido del humor, pero fiestera ¡nunca!

—Pues su compañera... la chica rubia... eh... oh... mmm—empezó a pensar la ancianita. —O ella es ella...

— ¡Anciana, me está volviendo loco! ¡Ya recuerde! —se quejó Hiccup.

—Ah... ya recordé. —Dijo la anciana chocando sus puños. —La que se casó fue Heather... la chica loca de cabello negro, la otra, Astrid, es la rubia y tranquila.

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué Astrid no se casó? —preguntó esperanzado.

— ¡MUCHACHO BABOSO ES LO QUE TE ACABÓ DE DECIR!

—Abuela, por favor... ¿ella se encuentra en el departamento?

—No, ella también se fue... de buenas a primeras tomó sus maletas y se fue hace unos días. Y ya no me preguntes más porque no sé.

A pesar de no tener toda la información el saber que su lady no se había casado renovó la esperanza en Hiccup, ahora sólo tenía que buscarla, la encontraría, aunque fuera lo único que hiciera.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Tannlos.

—Vamos a Berk. —respondió dejando confundido al menor. —Siento que debo ir ahí... —explicó. —Es como si alguien me dijera que debo ir allá y no sólo eso...

— ¿Qué más?

—Tengo unas ansias por tocar música. —dijo mirando sus manos, cuyos dedos simulaban tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra. —Necesito cantar, para que ella pueda escucharme.

—Sí es así. —Tannlos sonrió y tomó su teléfono. —Llamaré a todos los chicos. — Los jinetes se reunirán de nuevo.

Hiccup asintió con la idea y desvió su mirada al cielo. _—"Hijo, ayúdame a encontrar a tu mamá"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mientras tanto en Berk.

Astrid había llegado a la ciudad donde conoció el amor y el dolor de la perdida. Buscó ayuda en servicios sociales, estos después de sermonearla con un discurso, tachándola de mala madre, se ofrecieron a ayudarla después de que ella les gritó, sí, les gritó, que había vivido engañada todo el tiempo.

El que se ofreció a ayudarla era un hombre llamado Johan, que después de buscar algunos datos por la computadora dio con la respuesta e imagen que tanto había buscado.

—Lady Hofferson. —dijo con respeto. —Este es su hijo...—le mostró una fotografía.

Astrid ahogó un grito, se emocionó y lloró al ver la imagen de aquel niño, era tal y como lo imaginaba, idéntico a su padre Hiccup.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó con emoción, esperanzada de que no hubiera sido adoptado.

Sin embargo el que Johan bajara la cabeza con seriedad le dio mala espina.

—Lo lamento, hace unas semanas, recibimos el reporte de que escapó de la casa hogar, ahora está en la lista de niños perdidos.

La rubia sintió que de nuevo el mundo se le venía encima, sin embargo, miró la fotografía de su hijo, lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo, pero necesitaba ayuda, por lo que consideró que primero tendría que buscar a Hiccup.


	12. Capítulo 12

Continúa la maratón

.

.

Capítulo 12.

.

.

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, concluyó Astrid.

Después de haber sido atendida en servicios sociales y que estos le dijeran la mala noticia acerca de su hijo, empezó a sentir pánico, una inmensa necesidad de buscarlo por todos partes y extrañamente la ansiedad de tocar música.

Pero no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda extra para buscar a su hijo, y el único que creyó que podía ayudarla, si es que no la detestaba, era Hiccup. Así que fue en camino a donde recordaba estaba su casa, en una colonia a las afueras de la ciudad, donde vivía con su hermano y madre.

Le sorprendió ver el barrio tan cambiado, no en balde habían pasado 10 l años; aun así logró reconocer la casa (gracias al número y calle que aun recordaba), estaba se veía en buen estado, por lo que concluyó que aún había gente viviendo ahí.

Tomando un gran respiro, tocó la puerta. Aun no la abrían cuando se empezó a escuchar el escándalo de un niño y un bebé. Eso le dio mala espina, más cuando la persona que abrió la puerta era una mujer pelirroja de más o menos su edad y realmente hermosa.

— ¿Hola...? —Saludó la mujer arrullando al bebé que cargaba en brazos, luego otro niño de aproximadamente 5 años se asomó por la puerta.

—Ah... lo siento. —dijo atónita. —Creo que me equivoqué. —Su mente le empezó a hacer una mala jugada.

— ¿A quién buscaba? —preguntó esta con recelo.

—Eh... no yo...—bajó la cabeza apenada, si esa chica resultaba ser la esposa de Hiccup, su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos, pero tenía que cerciorarse. —Lo siento, ¿vive aquí Hiccup Haddock?

—No. —contestó la chica confundida, más cuando Astrid dio un respiro de alivio y sonrió ampliamente. —Entonces si me equivoqué... no fue mi intención molestar. —Se disculpó con respeto dispuesta a retirarse.

—¡Un momento, espera! —detuvo la chica. —¿Dijiste Haddock verdad?

—Eh... sí.

—Creo que así se apellidaban los antiguos propietarios, ellos me vendieron la casa hace 7 años.

—Oh... ya veo, ¿sabe a dónde se fueron?

—No sabría decirte, sólo sé que se mudaron porque el hijo se casó, el mismo que me vendió la casa.

El corazón de Astrid se oprimió ante aquella información, se golpeó mentalmente al pensar que Hiccup se hubiera quedado soltero si era tan buen partido.

—Pero no se llamaba Hiccup. —siguió contando la señora, eso renovó de nuevo la fe en la exasperada Astrid. —Se llamaba Ta... To...

—¡Tannlos! —exclamó feliz la chica.

—Sí ese. —recordó la chica. —Él fue el que me vendió la casa, es lo único que te puedo decir.

—Es más que suficiente señora. —agradeció la sonriente Astrid.

Después de tremendo susto, no le quedó de otra más que seguir buscando, no sólo a su hijo sino también a Hiccup, el cual sentía que seguía esperándola, un sentimiento que se combinaba con su ansiedad de tocar música.

Pero ¿Por dónde empezar? Y como si los dioses estuvieran a su favor, su teléfono sonó.

— _¡ASTRID!_ —saludó Heather gritando.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! No me asustes así

— _Lo siento, pero me sorprendió regresar y ver que te habías ido. ¿No te dije que te ayudaría a buscar a tu hijo?_

La chica no respondió, sólo sonrió ampliamente.

— _Spinel y hasta Dagur están dispuestos a ayudar, estamos en Berk... así que alcánzanos, debemos poner manos a la obra._

El corazón de la violinista saltó por la emoción, tenía el mejor apoyo de todos, pero aún había algo más, su instinto musical.

—Gracias Heather... hay algo más...que siento que debo hacer, ¿me podrías ayudar?

— _¿Qué es?_

—Contacta a la filarmónica del instituto... diles que quiero volver a tocar con ellos...

En lo más profundo de su corazón sintió que si tocaba música, su hijo y Hiccup la escucharían.

.

.

.

Hikke estaba harto, desde que Viggo le había quitado la guitarra no se la había devuelto, la nueva política era que no tocaría a menos que ganara algo a cambio.

—Anda chico... ese Viggo es igual con todos. —trató de confortar Gustav, empezaba a sentir lastima por su explotado compañero.

—Pero no puedo tocar y si no lo hago ellos no me escucharán.

— ¿Tus padres?

El chico se sorbió las mucosidades para aguantar el llanto y asintió levemente. Gustav quería aconsejarlo, ya que con Viggo no se podía jugar; sin embargo unos abruptos golpes en el exterior del teatro abandonado lo alertó, al igual que al castaño.

— ¡Policía! —gritó uno de los niños

De inmediatamente Viggo salió de sus aposentos y advirtió a los demás niños huir a "donde ya sabían", ya que los hombres que entraron eran policías enviados por servicios sociales.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Gustav tomando a Hikke de la camisa. —Si nos atrapan ¡se acabó!, nos mandarán a un orfanato.

Esas palabras alertaron al castaño, no podía permitirlo, había avanzado demasiado como para volver al lugar de dónde había escapado.

—Hay que sepáranos. —sugirió Gustav. Empujó a Hikke para se fuera por la salida que daba al callejón trasero mientras el distraía a los policías.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver Hikke fue como su amigo pataleaba a uno de los hombres y se escabullía con agilidad entre los escombros del teatro, mientras que a él, casi lo atrapan, pero salió por una pequeña apertura que daba directo al callejón y corrió por la callejuela hasta perder de vista a todos los que lo seguían; corrió y corrió hasta que entró a un lugar donde nadie lo echaría: Una iglesia.

Ahí, con sigilo se escabulló entre la bancas sin interrumpir a los pocos creyentes que había y se ocultó debajo de una de las bancas y durmió.

.

—Hey chico... ¡chico! —sintió que alguien le picoteaba una mejilla. —¡despierta!

Una horrible voz lo hizo levantarse con un sobresalto, que provocó que se golpeara la cabeza.

—¿Sabías que hay un refugio a un lado donde podíamos prestar una cama? —preguntó un enorme hombre rubio y bigotón que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención. —respondió Hikke tallándose los ojos.

—¿Estás perdido? —preguntó con severidad el hombre.

—No, bueno... busco a mis padres. —no podía mentir en una iglesia.

—Entonces dime tu teléfono, los llamaré de inmediato.

—Es que...

De repente, un ruido en la esquina de la iglesia los hizo taparse los oídos, ambos mirando que el causante era un hombre con un extraño sombrero que había tropezado con la batería del coro.

— ¡Bucket! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado con esos instrumentos?

—Lo siento Gobber. —se disculpó tímidamente el hombre.

El llamado Gobber, encargado de la iglesia, sólo resopló y pidió al niño (ya que estaba de holgazán) a ayudar a recoger. Hikke ayudó con gusto, viendo que en todo el desastre que había causado el hombre había también unos papeles regados con extraños símbolos que sólo reconocía de los tatuajes de Viggo.

—Son notas musicales... ¿qué tanto se les ves? ¿Nunca habías visto?

—No así... —señaló impresionado.

La respuesta causó cierta curiosidad a Gobber, dejando de lado su huraña actitud, amablemente le explicó lo que significaba cada una y como se debía leer; sin embargo más impresionado quedó, cuando el muchacho empezó a interpretarlas rápidamente y sin ayuda alguna.

—Wow niño, tienes un don...

—Mis padres me lo dieron. Sé que fueron ellos...—dijo este rozando sus dedos por el enorme piano que era el único instrumento que no había sufrido daño, al hacerlo le carcomía la curiosidad y empezó a oprimir las teclas para saciarla.

En su práctica, contó a Gobber su real situación.

— ¡vaya chico! Eso impresionante. —Dijo Bucket impresionado con la historia del muchacho.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarte! —se ofreció de inmediato Gobber. —Sé de un lugar donde estarán encantados de tenerte como talento y que pueden ayudarte a expandir la música más allá de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Ah, sí... quienes? —preguntó Hikke temeroso de que se tratara de un orfanatorio

—El instituto nacional de las artes musicales de Berk... la mejor escuela de música de todo el país.

Con sólo escuchar el nombre Hikke se emocionó, definitivamente si aprendía en una escuela su música llegaría aún más lejos. Tan absorto en su nueva meta, se sentó en el banquillo frente al piano para empezar a tocar una melodía que salía directo de su corazón.

"Mamá... papá escúchenme"

.

.

Después de horas de planeación, viajes y reencuentros, los llamados "jinetes de Berk" entraban en acción, en primer instancia, se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrar un lugar decente y grande que los aceptara para hacer una presentación, ahora como una gran equipo no dejaron la tarea sólo a Fishlegs, cada uno de ellos tuvo que ir a buscar las oportunidades.

El que tenía más claro lo que tenía en mente era Hiccup, que se atrevió a ir a unos de los clubes más grandes, ahí solicitó una oportunidad.

—Sólo una canción, si no le gusta me iré...—Pidió al dueño con firmeza.

El dueño del club resopló con fastidio, aun así le dio una oportunidad y ordenó que cantara en a acapella. Hiccup, se dirigió al escenario donde lo único que utilizó fue el micrófono, usaría sólo su voz, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento para mandar el mensaje a la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

"Astrid escúchame... Hijo ayúdame..."

.

.

.  
Por otro lado, Astrid aun no comprendía que había pasado por su mente al aceptar unirse a la filarmónica, no podía concentrarse en tocar sabiendo que su hijo estaba afuera y tal vez en peligro, pero su instinto seguía hablándole y le decía que debía tocar si quería encontrarlo, a él y a Hiccup, cuyos retratos tenía frente a ella para que la inspirara.

Con aquell nueva determinación, tomó el violin y el arco y se posicionó para tocar una melodía que salía de su corazón.

"Hikke, Hiccup... escúchenme"

.

.

.

Una familia separada, que con la música se unía.

.

.

Continuará

 **Nota, la canción que en conjunto tocan los tres, pongo la canción de All of me de John Legend & Lindsey Stirling,**


	13. Capítulo 13

Continúa la maratón

.

.

Capítulo 13

.

.

Un mes después.

Estando a una semana del gran concierto de la filarmónica, en el gran parque de Berk, Astrid seguía dudando de haber tomado la decisión correcta; esto impedía que practicara correctamente, no podía hacerlo si la preocupación por su hijo aumentaba cada día que pasaba y no lo encontraba. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, decidió que lo más prudente era buscar en el pueblo donde fue informada que estaba el orfanato; el día que visitó aquel lugar, el corazón se le comprimió al ver donde su hijo había estado todos esos años, donde dormía, la ropa que tenía.

Sin embargo; no lo encontró ahí, así que fue al siguiente pueblo más cercano, Dagur fue por otro y Heather y su esposo por otro; dejando información por todos lados, avisando incluso a los medios, le era increíble que con tanta tecnología aun así fuera imposible localizar a un niño.

El último punto por buscar era la capital de Berk, la enorme ciudad que parecía nunca parar y donde se daría el gran concierto.

Lo único que le quedaba era la música, aquella sensación que le decía que no dejara de tocar ya que sólo así encontraría lo que tanto anhelaba y le daba esperanza.

.

.

.

En tan sólo poco tiempo, Hikke había pasado de ser un niño de la calle a un prodigio de la escuela más famosa de artes musicales en Berk. Se había dejado su nombre artístico Ryker Grimborn, tanto para Gobber como los del instituto, más que nada por el temor de volver al orfanato antes de llegar a su destino. Poco importó a los del instituto, ya que fue bajó la protección de Gobber, quien se los dejó a su cuidado.

En un mes había superado a muchos de los alumnos, incluso llegó a enseñar a unos, estaba imparable, en esa escuela, la música no hacía más que salir y transmitirse, de la guitarra había pasado al piano, llegando a tocar violines y otros instrumentos, para luego hacer su propia composición sin ayuda alguna. Sus maestros estaban realmente impresionados.

—Señor Ryker, pase. —dijo la directora de la escuela.

El niño pasó con timidez ya que después de una clase (de la cual no puso atención por estar componiendo) su maestro le dijo que la directora deseaba hablar con él. Esperaba sólo ser regañado por la directora, pero en el lugar había más personas, los más importantes catedráticos de la escuela.

—Supongo que sabe por qué lo llamamos—continuó la gran señora.

—Sí, prometo poner más atención a la clase de profesor. —se disculpó el niño con arrepentimiento.

La inocencia del pequeño sacó una sonrisa y risita a más de uno.

—Estoy segura que sí. —compendió la directora. —En realidad el motivo de su llamado es porque estamos fascinados con su composición y queríamos saber si le gustaría que las interpretaran en el gran concierto de la filarmónica.

—¿Es un evento a donde irá mucha gente? —preguntó Hikke con interés

—¡Muchas personas!

— ¿Unas cien?

—Más de cien. —aclaró la directora entusiasmada. — ¿Le interesaría?

—Sí, entre más personas escuchen será mejor. —aceptó Hikke con inocencia, otro comentario que hizo sonreír a los presentes.

No perdieron el tiempo, estaban con las horas contadas, pero con la guía de los profesionales, y claro, del compositor, pusieron manos a la obra para entonar aquella melodía que Hikke pensó que atraería a sus padres; se emocionaba de sólo imaginárselos, él guiando a la orquesta y cuando por fin terminara se giraría y los vería. Era su sueño más anhelado.

Pero los sueños a veces se pueden ver entorpecidos...

—¡RYKER!

Una espantosa voz se escuchó en pleno escenario, músicos y maestro vieron con desconcierto al recién llegado, el único que lo veía con temor era Hikke.

Viggo lo había encontrado.

—Qué bueno que estés bien muchacho, te estaba buscando... ¡anda vámonos! —acudió con él dispuesto a llevárselo.

—¡un momento! —Detuvo su maestra, "Mala" —no puede interrumpir nuestro ensayo. ¡No tiene ningún derecho!

—¡Claro que los tengo! —gritó Viggo alterado. —Tengo todos los derechos sobre él, yo soy su padre.¡Anda Ryker... obedece!

—¿Es en serio lo que dice este hombre? —preguntó Mala al niño, dejando el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —cuestionó el hombre. —Es mi hijo, y puedo llevármelo cuando quiera.

—Es que estamos ensayando. —trató la mujer de detenerlo. —Su hijo tendrá una presentación, debe saber que tan importante para él.

—¡Ja! ¿Para que sean como ustedes? ¿Maestros? —se burló. —Que no hacen más que meter absurdas teoría cuando la musica hay que vivirla.

—Lo sé, pero también le hemos enseñado. —trató de negociar la maestra.

—¿Enseñar? ¡él por si sólo le está enseñando! ¿No es así chico? —preguntó al temeroso Hikke.

Mala por más que veía no creía ninguna palabra del hombre y más al ver al niño cohibido.

—Ryker dime la verdad... ¿es este hombre tu padre?

El niño desvió su mirada a Viggo, este le hizo una señas que bien interpretó como una amenaza, más cuando le dijo que él sabía su verdadero nombre, la única cosa que podría llevarlo de vuelta al orfanato, no se podía arriesgar.

—Sí. —aceptó desanimado. —Es cierto todo lo que dice, él me enseñó todo lo sé.

—¡Ya ve! —comentó Viggo con burla y enseguida tomó del brazo a Hikke para arrastrarlo con él, más eso no dejó quieta a Mala, tenía que investigar a fondo la situación y notificarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

Haciendo uso de varias artimañas, Viggo se las ingenió para volver al chico a la plaza donde ganaba dinero, como disculpa le devolvió la guitarra esperando tenerlo contento con eso. Aunque ya no era suficiente para el niño, no después de haber estado en esa escuela.

—Vamos no te desanimes... dice que te extraño y que los tres comenzaremos de nuevo. —Dijo Gustav, el único chico que había sobrevivido a la cacería y que al verse sólo no le quedó de otra que regresar con Viggo.

Hikke no respondió, sólo miraba con tristeza a su alrededor, sintiendo que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, cuando Gustav se fue a ahuyentar a la multitud, vio de reojo que Viggo estaba de nuevo en ese teléfono público, de nuevo haciendo negocios con él.

Necesitaba algo o alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien, realmente lo necesitaba, ¿pero quién? cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y escuchar la melodía que siempre lo guiaba, sus manos empezaron a rasgar las cuerdas, generando sutiles sonidos que poco a poco se convertían en una nueva melodía, lo único que por el momento podía aliviar su pena.

De repente, el sonido de una monedas cayendo en el estuche de su guitarra lo despertó, abrió sus ojos verdes para ver a que generosa persona le había gustado su melodía, encontrándose con un hombre con ropa color oscura, una guitarra colgada a la espalda, de cabello castaño y ojos tan verdes como los de él.

—Buen sonido chico. —felicitó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Continuará...


	14. Capítulo final

Continúa la maratón

Las canciones de esta parte son : Something Wild in the Wilderness de Lindsey Stirling ft. Andrew McMahon y de la OST de August Rush: august rhapsody

.

.

 **Capítulo Final**

.

.

Después de múltiples ensayos en el sótano de la casa de los padres de Snotlout; Hiccup y compañía habían regresado a la ciudad, esa noche sería su concierto por lo que decidieron relajarse un poco antes del gran evento.

Fueron a comer, y después de atragantarse decidieron pasear por la gran plaza que frecuentaban cuando sus vidas no eran tan liosas.

—Yo iré por un helado. —sugirió Stormfly, arrastrando a su esposo con ella hacia un carrito que vendía dicho postre.

Pronto Ruffnut la imitó llevándose a Snotlout y Tuffnut de paso.

— ¿Tú no vas Hiccup? —preguntó Fishlegs al ver que el castaño miraba en dirección contraria a donde todos iban.

—No, ahora vuelvo.

Y como si estuviera acudiendo a un llamado, se dirigió hacia un chiquillo que tocaba solitariamente en una de las grandes jardineras del parque. Al acercarse lo vio lo con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy flaco, de cabello castaño como el de él y tenía un semblante realmente triste pero a la vez inspirador, además de que estaba tocando una bella melodía con tan pocas notas. Era un trabajo digno de ser recompensado, por lo que le dio todas las monedas de dólar que tenía.

El niño despertó con el ruido que generó, ahí fue cuando fue Hiccup pudo apreciar sus melancólicos ojos verdes. Era como si viera un reflejo de si mismo.

—Gran sonido chico. —felicitó con una sonrisa; algo le decía que debía hacerlo y no sólo ignorarlo.

Pero el niño no respondió, más bien, parecía tener una recelosa actitud ante su presencia.

— ¿Es una " _monster nightmare_ "? —preguntó señalando la guitarra roja que él cargaba.

El niño asintió, aun guardando distancia.

— ¿Puedo verla? —Insistió Hiccup para hacer conversación, sería su último intento o parecería un acosador.

El chiquillo giró levemente su cabeza hacia Viggo, que seguía discutiendo por teléfono.

—No te preocupes, soy músico también. —persuadió de nuevo el castaño.

Hikke observó la guitarra negra que colgaba de su espalda, una NightFury 2000, también tenía curiosidad, quería saber si sería lo mismo que tocar su guitarra, además que el hombre de cierta manera le inspiraba mucha confianza, era como se visualizaba él en 15 o 20 años más.

Sin dudar más, se acercó a él y le extendió su guitarra y él a cambio le mostró la suya; Hiccup se sentó para poder apreciar mejor el instrumento, mientras que Hikke sólo estaba atento a sus movimientos, a leguas notó que se trataba de un experto y amante de la música como él lo era.

—Es preciosa. —Hiccup tocó algunas de sus cuerdas con delicadeza y habilidad. —Muy buena acústica.

—Eres muy bueno. —admiró Hikke con timidez.

—Gracias, ahora toca con la mía.

El niño tomando aquello como una especie de reto, se colgó la guitarra y tocó sin problema alguno la notas que Hiccup había tocado previamente, sólo que con una técnica diferente.

Como respuesta, Hiccup volvió a tocar las mismas notas, después se inventó unas nuevas sólo para comprobar si el chico podía seguir su ritmo, para Hikke fue como una invitación para demostrarle que podía hacerlo e incluso superarlo, un sentimiento de competitividad que no sabía que tenía.

Pronto el mayor tomó su ritmo y el chico también, entre ambos empezaron a componer una magnífica y rítmica melodía, se olvidaron de la competencia (que Hikke se inventó) y se permitieron disfrutar de la música que sin lugar a dudas unía a las personas.

Hiccup entre el rasgar de las cuerdas, veía impresionado como aquel niño que debía tener 10 u 11 años tocaba como todo un profesional, pero dejando eso a un lado lo que más le gustó fue ver que la tristeza de él se había ido, y sin notarlo la de él también, ¿así hubiera sido aquellos duetos que se imaginaba con su difunto hijo? Le gustó mucho esa sensación.

Y sin tener en cuenta de que en realidad eran padre e hijo, Hikke se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿así sería compartir un tiempo musical con su padre? Y deseó que en lugar de Viggo, su falso padre, ese hombre lo fuera.

Y dando unas notas finales, la melodía acabó, ambos dando un golpeteo en las cuerdas para acallar el sonido por completo.

—¡Fue increíble chico!, ¿hace cuánto tiempo tocas?

—Unos meses. —contestó con sinceridad.

—¿Unos meses? —repitió el incrédulo Hiccup. —¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así?

—En el instituto de las artes musicales de Berk.

Eso dejó aún más impresionado al cantante, y recordó sus pocos años en esa escuela antes de que decidiera dejarla.

—Hoy tendré mi concierto.

—¿No me engañas, cierto? —preguntó aun receloso de aquella fantástica historia.

—No, señor... es verdad. —respondió el niño con tranquilidad. —Aunque no podré ir. —bajó la cabeza mostrando otra vez aquella melancolía.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hiccup paternalmente.

—Es que...—Hikke volvió a ver disimuladamente a Viggo. —Es una larga historia. —dijo en un resoplido.

—Bueno, pues sí yo estuviera en ese instituto y tuviera un concierto... no me lo perdería por nada. —aconsejó lo que probablemente Astrid le hubiera dicho, dado que ella si terminó sus estudios ahí.

—Pero... ¿y si algo malo pasa?

—Nunca abandones tu música. —Volvió a aconsejar Hiccup ahora desde su perspectiva. —Porque créeme, que es al único lugar donde te puedes refugiar y te permite liberarte de todas tus presiones. Hazme caso, lo aprendía a la mala.

Recordó aquel agrio pasado, pero pronto se enfocó, no se trataba de él, sino de aquel niño que también parecía muy confundido y abrumado, tal y como él lo había estado.

—Escúchame, nada malo pasará, debes de confiar en que todo saldrá bien. ¿Está bien?

Hikke le sonrió y en respuesta tocó dos últimas notas en la guitarra NightFury. Algo muy significativo para Hiccup, pues así solía comunicarse con Astrid cuando practicaban con sus instrumentos; algo que le hubiera encantado enseñarle a su hijo.

—Me llamo Hiccup Haddock. —Extendió su mano, casi olvidando que no se habían presentado.

—Hi...Ryker Grimborn. —titubeó el menor.

—Que buen nombre. —respondió el mayor notando aquel titubeó, era notorio de que le mentía, pero ¿por qué?

—¡RYKER!

Aquella espantosa voz le dio la razón, a unos metros de él un hombre de aspecto fiero llamaba al muchacho como si de un animal se tratara, volvió su mirada a Hikke y este parecía temerle. Apenas preguntaría si estaba bien, cuando Hikke devolvió su mirada a él.

—Mi padre. —Presentó el niño de inmediatamente para que no hubiera malas interpretaciones.

Fue algo lamentable para Hiccup, pues si estaba siendo utilizado por un extraño hubiera intervenido, pero eran familia y no podría hacer nada hasta que se demostrara alguna clase de violencia física, y Hikke estaba bien, físicamente.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo con pesar y ambos se entregaron sus respectivas guitarras.

Antes de irse, Hiccup le dio un coscorrón al muchacho y le recordó que no abandonara su música; y al verlo alejarse Hikke realmente deseó que él pudiera ser su padre.

—Vamos muchacho, Viggo no deja de gritar. —Pidió Gustav que había visto todo a lo lejos. —¿Oye, no crees que ese hombre se parecía a ti, sólo que sin tanto cabello?

Pero Hikker no respondió, miró aquel hombre hasta que se alejó con un grupo de personas.

.

—Oye eso estuvo increíble. —admiró Tannlos impresionado, él y todos los demás también habían sido testigos de duelo de guitarras. — ¿Y ese chiquillo? Por un momento pensé que era tu hijo.

Hiccup sonrió melancólicamente, "Yo también lo pensé", aunque para él, su hijo era un ángel que estaba en el cielo, guiando sus pasos para encontrar a la mujer que amaba.

.

.

.

Astrid no se encontraba bien, no había podido ensayar correctamente debido a la preocupación, no sabía si sería capaz de tocar debidamente durante el concierto, menos hacer su solo.

—Tienes que concentrarte. —pedía Heather, quien sería una de las chelistas.

—No puedo, no creo ser capaz. —se seguía reprimiendo la rubia, la cual perdía poco a poco la esperanza.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¿Entonces porqué aceptaste? —reprendió la chelista. —Recuerda lo que me dijiste.

—Porque algo me dice que debo seguir... que necesito tocar para que ellos me escuchen. —recordó Astrid dando un sonoro suspiro.

—Exacto, amiga. Ahora cambiante y confía...

Astrid le sonrió a su amiga y tomó el vestido de gala en capas de color azul que Heather le había conseguido.

— ¡Atención! —llegó la maestra de ceremonias, Mala, para darles un comunicado a todos los músicos presentes. —Lamentablemente nuestro compositor invitado Ryker Grimborn no podrá estar presentes, por lo que debemos tocar una composición adicional.—Salimos en media hora. ¡Prepárense!

Mientras los músicos se preguntaban, qué había pasado con el famoso prodigio nuevo de la escuela, Astrid había escuchado todo tras vestidores. ¿Otra composición? No podría, quería acabar con eso y buscar a su hijo. Ignorante de que Mala había informado a las autoridades sobre el posible muchacho secuestrado que llevaba un nombre falso.

Faltaban 5 minutos para salir, a Heather le pareció demasiado el tiempo que llevaba Astrid en el vestidor, apenas tocaría la puerta, cuando su amiga salió, vestida y peinada con el cabello suelto, sólo sostenido por un diadema.

— ¿Lista?  
Esta asintió y tomó su violín y arco para salir al escenario, mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad un concierto se llevaría a cabo.

.

.

A unos minutos de empezar, Hiccup decidió cambiar la canción inicial, por una canción nueva y que de una manera le recordaba a Astrid y a ese pequeño niño del parque, su instinto musical así se lo decía.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Tannlos dandole unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de salir ante la muchedumbre.

—Recuerdame ¿por qué hago esto Tannlos? —pidió el nervioso Hiccup, cuyas manos no podían quedarse quietas.

—Por ella y por él. —Motivó su hermano.

Hiccup tomó un respiro para relajarse y junto con su hermano y banda salieron al escenario, él colocándose frente al micrófono con guitarra en mano y Tannlos en el piano para acompañarlo.

Cuando su hermano comenzó a tocar el piano, fijó su mirada hacia arriba, como si en lugar de techo pudiera ver el cielo y como si en lugar de los gritos de los fans, pudiera escuchar el violín de ella.

—Astrid, hijo... esto es para ustedes...

 _"Tuviste tus mapas dibujados,_

 _Tuviste otros planes para colgar tus esperanzas_

 _Cada camino que te llevó abajo se sintió incorrecto, así que encontraste otro camino"_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el metro de la ciudad, Hikke veía como Viggo y Gustav contaban las ganancias del día, cuando de repente sintió un cosquilleo en sus sentidos auditivos, un violín, un piano, una canción. ¿Qué era?

 _"Tienes un gran corazón, la forma en que ves al mundo te ha llevado lejos_

 _Podrías tener algunas heridas y cicatrices, pero sabes que estarás bien..."_

¿Acaso era? Sintió que sus padres lo llamaban, uno para motivarlo a no abandonar su música como le había dicho Hiccup, y el otro sonido, el que percibía melancólico, lo llamaba a acudir con él.

—Me voy. —anunció tajantemente a Viggo, encontrando el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

 _"Incluso aunque estes asustado, era más fuerte de lo que crees..."_

.

.

Algo pasaba con ella, tan pronto empezó a tocar sintió aquellas sensaciones musicales que sólo sentía con Hiccup. Era como si la estuviera llamando y la motivara a tocar con más energía, para poder ayudar a alguien más.

 _"Si estás perdido donde las luces son deslumbrantes..."_

Empezó a tocar con más animosidad ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, no le importaba si creían que se quería lucir, lo importante para ella era poder llamar a aquella persona que necesitaba su ayuda, su hijo, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que pronto se verían.

.

.

Viggo trató de someter a Hikke, aunque tuviera que amarrarlo se lo llevaría lejos de la ciudad, ya que muchos lo habían empezado a buscar, se había percatado de los anuncios y los carteles pegados que se encargó de quitar. Para que aquella madre desesperada no encontrara a su fuente de dinero.

Lo que no esperaba es que Gustav lo traicionara y le rompiera la costosa monster Nightmare justo en la cabeza.

—¡Vámonos chico! —Gustav tomó de la mano Hikke, después de tanta opresión, estaba cansado de los malos tratos de Viggo, se robó sus ganancias y haría su obra buena del día, llevar al niño a su concierto.

Aunque Viggo rápidamente se reincorporó y con la cabeza sangrante empezó a perseguirlos por el solitario metro que tenía demasiados pasillos como para que un turista con facilidad se perdiera. Ni un ciudadano podía recordar a donde llevaba cada uno.

— ¿Por dónde debemos de ir? —se preguntó Hikke al tener tres pasillos por escoger y aun Viggo detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

Su hijo estaba en peligro, el corazón de Astrid empezó a latir con fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría el arco por tantas angustias, aun así, el instinto le dijo que continuara y siguiera tocando para guiarlo, entonces llegó el momento de su solo.

Todos miraban expectantes a la que alguna vez había sido una de las prodigios musicales, llevándose la gran sorpresa de ver que con qué facilidad, habilidad y pasión tocaba la violinista su instrumento, esta solamente concentrada en que dos personas la pudieran escuchar.

 _"Te llama tu hogar"_

.

.

— ¡Por ahí! —apuntó Hikke hacia donde podía escuchar que una persona lo llamaba desesperadamente, y ahora él fue el que arrastró a Gustav por el pasillo que los sacó a una avenida principal y aglomerada de gente y que los perdió del malvado hombre que sólo gritó su mala suerte al ya no alcanzarlos.

Corrieron muchas calles, hasta que casi una hora después lograron llegar a su destino, el escenario del gran parque. Justo minutos antes de que la filarmónica terminara con su presentación.

Llegando ahí, fue gran sorpresa para sus maestros y Gobber, quien estaba presente debido a las noticias que le habían llegado de su supuesto secuestro; pero el muchacho no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones, lo metieron a bañar y verse presentable pues en unos minutos sería su turno.

Gustav dio por terminada su misión ahí y se retiró sin decir adiós.

.

.

.

—Astrid no te vayas. —suplicó Heather.

Cuando avisaron que Ryker Grimborn sí se presentaría, le dio excusa suficiente a la violinista para irse, desde que sintió ese llamado de peligro de su hijo y que había liberado todo su sentir por medio de la música, ya no había nada, era como si su caja musical se hubiera apagado y le dijera que podía estar en paz consigo misma, que todo había terminado. Un sentimiento extraño pues así no lo sentía, aun no tenía a sus seres amados con ella y eso la estaba destrozando.

—Lo siento Heather, te veo en el departamento.

—Pero Astrid... —Trató esta de detenerla, pero la rubia se marchó dándole la espalda.

.

.

.

Los reflectores se encendieron para iluminarlo a él y a la banda, había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, su sueño por fin ser haría realidad, aquel en el que terminaba girándose encontrándose con sus progenitores, era lo que más anhelaba.

Miró a sus lado antes de empezar, viendo que incluso los de la filarmónica los verían.

.

.

Heather quien en compañía de Dagur y su esposo habían decidido ver la presentación de aquel prodigio, quedaron impactado al ver que Ryker Grimborn era en realidad Hikke, el hijo de su amiga.

—Busquen a Astrid. —Pidió la pasmada Heather, mientras que ambos varones corrieron hacia el estacionamiento para buscar a la chica, sin saber que esta se había escapado por el lado del público.

.

.

.

" _Mamá, papá"_ pensó Hikke antes de iniciar _. "Por favor escúchenme"_

El sonido leve de la música empezó, daba la sensación de un viento tranquilizador, semejando la vida en el campo que el niño llevó, hasta llegar al momento en que empezó su aventura por la ciudad y todos los magníficos sonidos que conoció.

.

.

Astrid en su letargo, había logrado escabullirse de entre la gente cuando aquella melodía llamó su atención y la hizo detenerse. ¿qué era? ¿y por qué la llamaba a acudir con ella?

.

.

Mientras tanto, los jinetes de Berk celebraban con cervezas su gran éxito dentro de una camioneta rentada, después del concierto les fue ofrecida una gran oportunidad por lo que era motivo para festejar, a excepción de Hiccup que prefería festejar "tranquilamente" hasta que empezó a sentir aquel cosquilleo en su sistema auditivo.

— ¿Qué será eso? —Pudo escuchar una música a lo lejos.

—Debe ser el conciertos del gran parque. —Comentó el chofer. —Esos que hace el instituto.

—¿el concierto? —entonces recordó el comentario de aquel muchachito.

Su mirada se fijó al exterior viendo que conforme se acercaban a dicho parque había publicidad del aquel concierto, entonces prestó atención en uno de ellos, corroborando que efectivamente el chico había dicho la verdad pues su nombre estaba ahí y no sólo el de él también el de alguien más. "Violinista invitada: Astrid Hofferson"

—Dejenme salir. —empezó a sentir aquel pánico que sintió cuando la vio marcharse

El chofer ignoró su petición pues estaban varados en pleno tráfico yendo a la velocidad de una tortuga.

—¡Déjenme salir! —exigió, y no le importó abrir la puerta con el auto en marcha.

— ¡Espera Hiccup! —pidió Tannlos siguiéndolo así como el resto de la banda, pero increíblemente el castaño tomó la ventaja, sintiendo como aquella música lo guiaría a su amada.

.

.

Atraída por la música, Astrid volvió para ver a aquel prodigio, cuyo corazón le decía que era a quién con tanto anhelo estaba buscando.

.

.

El muchacho seguía dirigieron a la orquesta, una la parte rápida que era reflejo del tiempo tan frustrante que pasó con Viggo, para luego pasar a ser una tranquilizadora que recordaba aquel momento cuando conoció a Gobber y lo llevó a aquel instituto donde culminó la composición de su obra.

.

.

La música eran tan hipnotizante, Astrid y Hiccup ambos por diferentes extremos se internaron entre la gente sintiendo aquel llamado.

.

.

Para Hikke no había nada más importante que encontrar a sus padres, y que estos a la vez se encontraran, por lo que cerró sus ojos deseosos de que pudieran hacerlo para formar la familia que siempre había querido; los sentía cerca, pero ellos aún no se daban cuenta

.

.

Hiccup seguía sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo que no lo dejaba en paz, y aumentaba conforme más se acercaba al pequeño artista que conoció por la mañana. Se detuvo para admirarlo, sintiendo de repente que había algo más ahí y que estaba cerca de él. Entonces se giró a su derecha y la vio.

Boquiabierto, observó a aquella rubia que tanto amaba, tan hermosa como la recordaba y tan atenta viendo a ese pequeño niño como si se tratara de su propio hijo. Se inmovilizó sintiendo gran felicidad, y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y respirar, Astrid siguió su camino en dirección al escenario.

Cuando por fin la alcanzó esta estaba tan ida viendo al niño, y no la culpaba, el chico tenía un gran talento y su música era hipnotizante, así que para atraer su atención pasó sutilmente su mano cerca de la ella.

.

.

¿Aquella sensación?

A Astrid casi se le detiene el corazón, aquel roce y su calidez era una sensación difícil de olvidar, no quería voltear, temía que fuera sólo un sueño, al igual que el de ver a su hijo en pleno concierto, pero cuando sintió que aquellos dedos se enlazaban con los suyos ya no dudó más.

Se giró, con los ojos empañados vio que era su Hiccup, tan apuesto y galante como lo recordaba, ganas no le faltaban de golpearlo y besarlo como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero sentía que si se movía su corazón que palpitaba sin cesar se detendría.

—My lady. —saludó Hiccup derramando un lagrimilla, apretando su mano contra la suya.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita al igual que las lágrimas. Cuanto había extrañado que le dijera así.

Estaba cohibida, no tenía palabras para lo que pasaba, apretando más la mano de su amado contra la de ella, se giró de nuevo hacia el pequeño niño que seguía dándoles la espalda mientras guiaba a la orquesta. Los tres estaban reunidos, le parecía increíble de creerlo.

—Es un chico muy talentoso. —escuchó decir a Hiccup.

Volvió su mirada a él, impresionada de que lo conociera, pero al juzgar por la tranquilidad de él, suponía que aún no estaba enterado.

—Claro que es talentoso... porque es tu hijo.— confesó con emoción y un poco de temor.

El corazón del castaño fue el que ahora se detuvo, miró a su amada sólo para confirmar si no se trataba de una mentira, pero está asintió, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Y por qué los dos parecían que apenas conocían aquel niño? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas, pero que importaban, si ahora había un motivo más para ser feliz.

Dejó su dudas por un lado para sonreírle a su lady, y ambos admirar a su pequeño hijo.

.

.

.

Su sinfonía estaba a punto de terminar, Hikke abrió los ojos, era momento de ver si su sueño se había hecho realidad. Se giró lento, pero firme, y al hacerlo quedó boquiabierto.

—"Mamá, papá" —susurró, al ver que su sueño se había cumplido.

En primera fila estaba Hiccup, aquel hombre que había deseado fuera su padre, era en realidad su padre, aquel con el cual en su imaginación le gustaba tocar y que ese día había sido una realidad, y a lado de él, una hermosa dama de cabello rubio cuyos ojos estaban empañados, aquella que a pesar de no conocer sentía que le había dado su amor todos aquellos años y que junto con su padre lo había ayudado a escapar de Viggo.

Sonrió, feliz de haberlos encontrado y unido gracias a la música que lo había guiado a su destino.

Fin.


	15. Epílogo

.

.

.

Epilogo.

El concierto había terminado, después del discurso final y despedida de la coordinadora del evento, la gente se empezó a marchar poco a poco, al igual que los músicos, los únicos que se quedaron en el lugar fueron Hiccup, Astrid y Hikke, que desde que sus miradas se encontraron no las habían apartado.

También estaba Heather, quien encontró a su amiga con la mirada antes que su marido y hermano, quienes estaban agotados por estar buscando a Astrid por todos lados.

De lado del parque, Tannlos y compañía apenas llegaban, sorprendiéndose de que Hiccup se hubiera encontrado con su amada, aunque no entendían porque se le quedaban viendo al niño que reconocieron como el chico del parque. Gustav también estaba cerca, recargado sobre un árbol, deduciendo por sí mismo que su amigo había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado, se alegró por él y se iría, cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó hacia un lugar apartado y oscuro del parque.

Una vez despejada el área, Hiccup y Astrid pretendieron ir con su hijo, pero este se adelantó y tímidamente bajó del escenario para acudir con ellos. Estaba tan nervioso que jalaba con insistencia el saco del elegante smoking. Al llegar con los adultos se paró frente a ellos a un metro de distancia.

Astrid contenía su emoción, quería lanzarse a él y apretarlo en un abrazo, aunque pensó que sería demasiado ruda cuando se apenas se acababan de conocer.

—Eh... ustedes...—titubeó Hikke, a pesar de sentir que ellos eran sus padres tenía la necesidad de preguntar.

Astrid se hincó para quedar a su altura. —Debes de tener muchas preguntas ¿verdad? Bueno... deben de tener muchas. —corrigió mirando a Hiccup.

Este asintió, también intrigado del por qué aparentemente todos estaban separados.

—Sí... eh...

—Me llamo Astrid. —se presentó gentilmente. —Y sí... yo... soy... tú mamá. —dijo con pesar, sintiendo que no podía tener aquel título si nunca había fungido como tal. —Lo siento. —Expresó con arrepentimiento, empezando a llorar. —Perdónenme los dos.

—Astrid...—Hiccup se puso a su altura y pasó su brazo alrededor de su espalda para consolarla. —Cualquier cosa que haya pasado sé que no fue tú culpa.

Hikke sintió su dolor, así como lo había sentido con su música, no creía que su madre lo hubiera abandonado, algo debió haber pasado, así que al igual que Hiccup se acercó.

—No llores por favor. —pidió melancólicamente. —Hicc... es decir... pa-pá... tiene razón. —Dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas por haber pronunciado aquella palabra: "Papá".

Hiccup también se sonrojó, había alucinado con el día en que en un hijo le dijera papá, aunque claro que se lo imaginaba cuando este fuera un bebé, pero daba lo mismo, el sentimiento fue el mismo.

Astrid levantó la mirada, viendo a sus dos comprensivos hombres, se limpió las lagrimillas, dispuesta a empezar de nuevo. — ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —pidió al niño.

Este con timidez asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, sintiendo por primera aquella calidez que tanto había deseado, así como su gran fuerza. Astrid lo apretó temiendo que se le fuera a ir, pero en cuanto sintió que Hiccup los rodeó a ellos supo que ni a ella la dejarían ir.

Mientras tanto, Tannlos y compañía seguían sin entender y Heather tras bambalinas brincaba de la emoción junto con su esposo y Dagur.

La familia reunida, antes de proceder con todas las presentaciones se llevaron a Hikke a los vestidores para poder platicar y explicarle algunas cosas, claro que tuvieron que pasar por la supervisión de Gobber y los maestros del niño, quienes no creían tal coincidencia, pero de las que no le quedó duda, más al ver el parecido de Hikke con su padre.

Estando a solas, los tres tomaron asiento en una pequeña sala, ahí, Astrid les contó lo sucedido. Primeramente indicándole al niño que ella y Hiccup eran novios de años, que mientras ella se dedicó a terminar sus estudios en el instituto, el castaño se hizo de una banda que empezaba a ganar popularidad. No entró en detalles de cómo había quedado embarazada, solamente le indicó que lamentablemente su difunto abuelo había sido el villano y los había separado, contándole posteriormente que se enteró que estaba embarazada de él.

Los dos varones escuchaban atentamente, Hiccup sintiendo coraje por todo lo que le había hecho el Sr. Hofferson a su familia. Mientras que Hikke empezaba a comprender porque sus padres estaban separados.

Con dolor, Astrid le contó el día que tuvo el accidente, explicándole que no supo siquiera cuando nació, que sólo cuando despertó su padre le había dicho que había muerto, una noticia que la había destrozado.

Hiccup, trató de disimular su ira y su dolor, recordando también aquel día, cuando aquel viejo sin una pizca de misericordia le había dicho que su hijo estaba muerto, y el como un tonto le había creído.

—Hace unos meses me confesó la verdad. —seguía relatando Astrid con pesar. —Casi me volvía loca... él murió, pero lo que les hizo a ambos...

—A los tres Astrid. —corrigió Hiccup mostrando sus ojos rojizos. —De no haber sido por él...

— ¡Pero ahora estamos juntos! —dijo Hikke con optimismo, lo menos que quería es que hubiera sentimientos negativos. —Yo siempre supe que ustedes me querían, lo sentía... por eso me fui del orfanato.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó enternecida Astrid.

—Con la música. —respondió el chico con ilusión. —Este don que ustedes me regalaron. Era como si a través de ella pudiera escucharlos.

—A mí me pasa algo similar. —Dijo Hiccup dándole un coscorrón. —Aunque por tonto la dejé ir un tiempo, hasta que volvió a mí.

—Por eso me dijiste aquello ¿verdad? —preguntó Hikke recordando su consejo.

Su padre asintió con una sonrisa, para Astrid también fue increíble saber que ellos se habían encontrado por la mañana y muchos problemas se hubieran ahorrado si ellos hubieran estado enterados.

—No sé ustedes. —Dijo Hiccup mirando a su ya "familia" —Pero creo que es hora de comenzar de nuevo, está misma noche, debemos festejar.

— ¿Podemos hacer más duelos de guitarras? —preguntó Hikke emocionado, deseaba competir de nuevo con su padre.

—Lo que quieras amiguito. —concedió este. —También puedes retar a tu mamá... ella es más competitiva que yo.

Hikke volteó a ver a esta para confirmar si era verdad, y ahora que lo pensaba, un violín era lo que le faltaba practicar.

— ¿Podrás vencerme? —retó Astrid.

—Lo intentaré. —dijo orgulloso.

—Creo que ya sé a quién más parece. —comentó Hiccup bromeando. —Entonces... ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, pero me quisiera cambiar de ropa, ¿y tú, Hikke? —preguntó Astrid viendo el smoking rentado del niño.

—Eh... sí, es algo molesto. —contestó aflojándose la corbata. —Pero mi ropa está en el otro vestidor.

Pronto el chiquillo salió de la habitación dejando a Hiccup y Astrid solos, estos se ruborizaron como si fueran novios primerizos, tanto que el castaño dijo que saldría para dejarla cambiarse a pesar de ya conocer su cuerpo.

—Iré por Tannlos y los demás. —avisó nerviosamente.

Una vez sola, Astrid procedió a cambiarse, si era posible quería festejar toda la noche.

.

.

Hikke terminó de cambiarse, iría a la habitación donde su madre probablemente seguía cambiándose, apenas tocaría la puerta cuando sintió una mano pesada sobre su hombro. Creía que era su papá; sin embargo al girarse se encontró con la molesta cara de Viggo, y no sólo él, Gustav estaba con él y lo tenía del brazo apretándolo con fuerza.

—Vámonos de aquí R-y-k-e-r

— ¡No! Y me llamó Hikke. ¡Suelte a Gustav!

— ¡Tú no me das ordenes! —gritó este enfurecido y lo tomó del brazo para empezar a arrastrar a ambos chiquillos con él.

— ¡No, suélteme!

— ¡Hikke! —Astrid salió presurosa de la habitación al escuchar a su hijo en peligro, encontrándose con que un desconocido se lo quería llevar. —DEJE A ESOS NIÑOS EN PAZ

—Señora no me moleste, son mis hijos y hago lo que quiera con ellos.

—He dicho que los sueltes, él es MI hijo. —exigió señalando a Hikke.

Viggo se espantó, no esperaba eso, pero aun así no pensaba dejar a su fuente de dinero.

—Usted lo abandonó, por ende es mío.

—Está loco. —Astrid se acercó para encararlo, mientras que Hikke temía por la seguridad de su madre. —Suéltelos o no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que me va a...—no terminó de hablar pues Astrid le propinó un golpe justo en medio del rostro, rompiendo su nariz. Esto provocó que Viggo soltara a ambos chiquillos quienes se refugiaron detrás de ella.

—Ahora váyase o llamaré a la policía.

—¡NO! —Viggo enfureció y a pesar de tremendo golpe estaba a dispuesto a pelear.

Sin embargo, sintió que alguien toqueteó su hombro, al girarse, se encontró con otro puño en su rostro, el causante, Hiccup que había llegado justo en el momento indicando junto con toda su banda, los amigos de Astrid e incluso Gobber y Mala.

—Deje a mi familia en paz. —Advirtió el castaño con el puño en alto.

Ese fue el final de Viggo, que ya no tenía escapatoria e iría a prisión por explotación de menores. (Según Gobber)

— ¡Oye! Tú viejo es genial. —Dijo Gustav admirando al castaño. —Y creo que ya me enamoré de tú mamá. —expresó cambiando su mirada ensoñada a la rubia que aun los protegía a ambos.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! —Se escandalizó dramáticamente el pequeño Hikke.

.

.

.

Unos meses después.

A Hikke no le había costado nada adaptarse a una nueva vida en familia, después de todo es lo que siempre había querido, tenía un papá con el que le gustaba practicar, cantar, tocar, divertiste y una mamá, que le enseñaba muchas cosas, que le exigía como cualquier madre, que le aconsejaba al igual que su padre y lo más importante que lo amaban.

Tenía unos tíos que era muy escandalosos pero eran tan buenos músicos como sus padres y a los que les gustaba retar solo por satisfacción personal, también tenía una abuela muy cariñosa que le enseñaba sobre otra cosas y que cocinaba igual de horrible que su mamá.

Los amigos de sus padres que también se autodenominaban sus tíos, también llegaron a ser parte de su familia, e incluso Gustav quién prefirió quedarse con Gobber, pues según no podría ser hijo de una mujer tan hermosa como su mamá, algo que causaba celos en el pequeño.

Además de eso, seguía estudiando en el instituto, si seguía con el mismo ritmo sería el graduado más joven que ese instituto pudiera tener.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sólo pensaba que le hacía algunas cosas para que su vida estuviera completa y era algo que sólo sus padres le podían otorgar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Felicitaron con animosidad Hiccup y Astrid al igual que todos los invitados.

Hikke estaba frente a un pastel cubierto de chocolate y en la parte alta estaba el número 11.

—Pide un deseo. —Dijo Hiccup, quien cargaba a Astrid en su regazo, abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Puedo pedir dos?

—Pide los que quieras. —Concedió su madre.

—Bueno... es que...

—¡Ay, ya niño!... quiero pastel. —Se quejó Snotlout ruidosamente.

—Lo siento tío, es que es algo que les quiero pedir a mis papás. ¿Se puede?

Estos se miraron sin entender qué es lo que quería su hijo.

—Lo que quieras, siempre y cuando esté a nuestro alcance. —Dijo Astrid.

—Bien, mi primer deseo es algo que quiero que haga papá.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó este confundido.

—Por favor, cásate con mamá. —Pidió Hikke ilusionado, pues a pesar de que eran familia Hiccup y Astrid no habían culminado con la propuesta de años atrás.

Hiccup levantó la vista, notando a su lady abochornada por las ocurrencias de su hijo, pero no era mala idea.

—Mi Lady, ¿te casas conmigo? —Pidió con una sonrisa.

Astrid llevó sus manos a sus coloradas mejillas, tratando de contener el bochorno.

—Sí. ¡SÍ! —gritó y le robó un beso tras otro un acto que todos aplaudieron.

—¿Y cuál es tu segundo deseo Hikke? —preguntó Stormfly intrigada.

Todos enfocaron de nuevo su vista al cumpleañero.

—Sería algo que creo que mamá me lo puede dar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Astrid curiosa.

—Mamá... quiero una hermana o hermanito.

Pronto todos abuchearon a la pareja que se sonrojó de inmediato, era claro que no sólo sería cosa de Astrid cumplir el deseo del pequeño Hikke.

—¿Y qué dices cuñadita? —preguntó Tannlos picaronamente.

Esta miró a Hiccup, quien estaba igualmente nervioso que ella, le sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto, luego miraron a su hijo que esperaba alguna especie de veredicto.

—Hikke... deseo concedido.

FIN

 **Y colorin colorado, este maratón se ha acabado, muchas gracias por leer :D**

 **19 de febrero de 2017**

 **Fic terminado el 30 de agosto 2016**


End file.
